Wound
by Zhii
Summary: SEKUEL Never Say Good Bye Anymore/SIBUM/ LAST CHAPTER. 3 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, kini ketiganya kembali dipertemukan. Kim Kibum dengan cintanya yang tak pernah pudar, dapatkah ia melebur karang terjal yang bersemayam dalam dada Choi Siwon?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wound.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Main cast : Siwon, Kibum.**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Jaejoong, Changmin.**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, abal.**

Happy ending yang diharapkan. Muara cinta dan ketulusan yang tak tergerus jaman. Mungkin mustahil, lelah dengan asa yang tak lagi sempurna. Dan kini, ketiganya dipertemukan lagi. Sebandingkah akhir kisah ini dengan khayal kebahagiaan yang dahulu pernah menghinggapinya?

.

* * *

.

.

Sepi..  
Bukan tentang siapa yang tak menemani, melainkan jauh didalam hati, rasa kehilangan yang tak kunjung terobati, seakan mengirimnya dalam dunia tanpa masa depan, tanpa harapan, dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Takdir, mungkin ia patut menyalahkannya. Mencemoohnya dengan umpatan yang tak perlu ditahan, meski itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Karena benang merah tak mengikat mereka, jalan cinta tak berpihak padanya, apa lagi yang diharapkannya?

Tiga tahun berlalu begitu saja. Terasa begitu lambat, saat hampa yang setiap hari

menyelimutinya. Menemaninya menghabiskan tenaga.  
Waktu memang tak berhenti, tapi dunianya kini seakan mati.  
Andai ia tahu, cinta, kasih sayang, dan ketulusan tak pernah hilang dari sisinya. Mungkin dia akan mengerti, dunianya tak semestinya terhenti, meski sosok yang dicintainya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

Sekali saja, pejamkan mata, rasakan ketulusannya. Nikmati kehangatan yang menguar darinya. Maka duniamu akan jauh lebih indah dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Siwon hyung, aku membawakanmu makanan. Kita makan malam bersama, ne?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kim Kibum menghela nafas, meletakkan kantung plastik di meja kayu ruang tamu.  
Kembali menatap namja tampan dengan penampilan acak-acakan yang tak merespon kalimatnya.

"Hyung…" panggilnya lagi, diusapnya surai hitam sosok itu. Tersenyum tulus, mengais isi kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ayo kita makan" menyodorkan kotak mika itu, Kibum dikejutkan dengan gerak tangan Siwon yang menolak kebaikannya. Menjatuhkan makan malam yang sengaja namja manis itu bawa, berserakan tanpa dapat Kibum selamatkan.

Hening menelan sakit yang hati itu rasa, bola mata beningnya berkaca-kaca, menatap nanar isi makan malam yang tak sempat menjadi asupan tenaga.

"Harus sampai kapan kau seperti ini hyung?"

Kibum berucap lirih, meremas jeans yang membelit paha miliknya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Meski nyatanya hal itu tak mengurangi sesak yang mendera.

"Kumohon hyung… kembalilah, kembalilah seperti dulu lagi"

Tetes kesedihan yang tak sanggup Kibum tahan menghilang dibalik kain biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Tak terisak, tapi bulir bening yang menjejaki paras manisnya tak kunjung reda. Kembali menatap Siwon, Kibum tahu namja tampan itu sama sekali tak bersalah. Satu-satunya sosok yang patut dipersalahkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Kefrustasian yang Siwon alami adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang berjalan tak sesuai dengan rencana. Sejak Jaejoong menghilang sesaat sebelum pernikahan itu dijalani, meninggalkan Choi Siwon seorang diri tersedu diatas altar, menjadikan sosok tampan itu deperesi setengah mati. Keberadaan namja cantik itu sampai saat ini tak Kibum ketahui, Jaejoong menghilang tanpa alasan, tanpa penjelasan, dan tanpa pesan.

Hnn…

Menarik nafas panjang, jemari kibum mengusap kedua kelopak mata indahnya, menyingkirkan bulir permata yang tak juga sirna.

"Aku akan mencuci pakaiannmu hyung, panggillah aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" berujar lembut, Kibum melengkungkan seulas senyum tulus. Merapikan ceceran nasi yang teronggok di lantai kayu.

Pelan ia melangkah pergi, menatap sekilas sang namja tampan yang tak juga memberinya respon berarti. Tak apa, mungkin ini balasan yang setimpal baginya. Kalimat semacam itu terus berputar dalam kepala, seakan menyadarkan Kibum pada kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuatnya.

.

.

Kala detak jarum jam tepat menandakan tengah malam, Kibum berjalan pelan menyusuri kamar yang Siwon tempati. Menatap dalam diam mata elang Siwon yang terpejam. Lengannya terulur ragu, hendak mengusap surai hitam namja tampan itu. Hanya tinggal sejengkal jarak ia dapat menyentuhnya, gerak lengan ramping itu terhenti begitu saja.

Tanpa katapun siapapun tahu, namja manis ini teramat mencintainya. Rasa yang dimilikinya sungguh membutakan mata, mengaburkan luka yang selama ini direndanya, menenggelamkan kepahitan dalam bisu yang membekap pekik pilu penuh kekecewaan.

Lagi, lengan Kibum terulur maju. Menggenggam selimut tebal yang tak sepenuhnya menutupi tubuh tegap sosok itu. Hal yang acap kali Kibum lakukan, memastikan dinginnya malam tak melukai sang namja tampan.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung, nice dream…" bisikan lirih dan satu kecupan lembut jatuh dari bibir ranum Kibum. Menekan kening Siwon dengan cherry merahnya, sekali lagi ia menebar senyum tanpa balas yang seharusnya Kibum terima. Terlalu terbiasa, sampai sayatan yang menggores lukanya seolah tak lagi terasa.

.

.

Musim semi kembali datang. Musim penuh cinta, dengan pekik kebahagiaan yang acap kali memasuki gendang telinga. Dalam usia yang tak lagi menjadikannya seorang pemuda, seharusnya ada sosok yang menggenggam jemarinya, mengucap kata cinta yang dapat membuat Kibum kita tergelak bahagia. Bukannya meratapi nasib dengan lily putih yang tengah ia genggam, memandang birunya lautan yang tak seluruhnya terjangkau jarak pandang.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga, saat dimana sosok yang amat dihormatinya pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Jung Yunho, masih ingatkah kalian pada sosok tampan berjiwa besar itu? Namja yang rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya demi hembus nafas sosok yang dicintainya, namja yang rela dipandang rendah dengan belenggu kepalsuan yang mati-matian ditutupinya, dan namja yang kenyataan hidupnya Kibum koyak begitu saja.

Kibum tak pernah melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini, masa dimana ia dapat berbagi celoteh cerita. Mengadu, meminta kekuatan dan harap pengampunan. Tentu Kibum tak dapat melupakannya, musim semi dengan balut sengsara yang telah keduanya lalui bersama.

"Maafkan aku hyung…" gumaman lirih yang namja manis itu lontarkan tertelan gemerisik palem yang menaunginya dari sengat sang surya.

Kibum memejamkan mata, merasakan hembus sang bayu yang merasuki jiwa kesepiannya. Seakan mendapat balasan segala racauan yang hendak ia jatuhkan.

"Jaejoong hyung masih belum kutemukan, aku tahu ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku tak memberitahu kenyataan itu, dia pasti tak kan menghilang begitu saja"

Menunduk, Kibum mengamati pasir pantai yang tengah ia pijak. Menarik nafas panjang, kembali menatap birunya lautan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarinya hyung, kau tenang saja. Aku pasti menemukannya, aku juga berharap Jaejoong hyung mau menghubungiku. Karena itulah, tolong kau katakan padanya, minta dia untuk menghubungiku. Sekali saja tak masalah, setidaknya itu akan menenangkanku"

Apa yang Kibum ucap setulusnya bukanlah dusta. Baginya mendengar suara Jaejoong adalah satu hal yang amat ditunggunya. Setidaknya ia tahu, namja cantik itu masih ada di dunia, tak nekat menyusul sosok yang menghindarkannya dari regangan nyawa.

"Tapi aku tak dapat membuat Siwon hyung kembali seperti dulu, sekarang dia teramat membenciku hyung. Kau tahu? Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan." Kembali berceloteh, Kibum mulai merasakan kelopak matanya memberat. Mencoba menahannya, namja manis itu memandang cerahnya cakrawala. Menutup rapat mulutnya sejenak, menenangkan diri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku memang tak setegar kau hyung, apa yang aku lalui sama sekali tak berarti daripada apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Aku tahu kau mengawasiku, aku tak kan berbuat nekat, aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, kau hanya perlu menemani Jae hyung. Dimanapun dia berada, semoga kebahagiaan selalu didapatkannya"

Kaki jenjang namja manis itu memecah riak asin yang terhampar luas tepat dihadapannya, menebar lily putih yang tadi digenggamnya. Menarik sudut bibir indahnya, kala gelombang menggelung lembut apa yang hendak Kibum berikan pada hyung kesayangannya. Seakan debur ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai mengerti akan perasaannya, Kibum kembali memejamkan mata. Mendengar sayup kepak camar yang bergembira diatas birunya samudera.

.

.

Senja merah memperlihatkan dengan jelas apa yang tampak dihadapannya. Pecahan kaca, vas bunga, serta serakan selambu cerah yang tak lagi berada ditempatnya. Kacau, teramat kacau. Tentengan belanja yang tengah ia bawa jatuh begitu saja. Berderap dengan jenjang kaki yang menapak lantai.

Membeku, dengan debar dada yang tak dapat terjelaskan dengan kata. Ketakutan pada apa yang tengah melintas dalam benaknya.

"Hyung! Siwon hyung!" bibir mungilnya kian memucat, menekan lolongan yang mengganjal kewarasan.

Manik matanya berpendar kesegala penjuru, menjeblak lebar pada tiap sudut yang dituju. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kim Kibum dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sosok yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Lelaki tampan itu, Choi Siwon, tengah tergolek lesu. Tetesan shower yang menebah tubuhnya menyelubungi raga itu dengan dingin yang tak ia rasa. Balutan kain yang membungkus raganya melekat erat dengan tubuh miliknya.

Memandang apa yang tampak dihadapannya, menjadikan lapisan kaca menutupi keindahan manik mata itu. Berkelip sendu, dengan pendar kekelaman yang sontak Kibum tunjukkan.

"Siwonnie hyung… apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" mengusap bahu lebar namja tampan itu, Kibum menyambar begitu saja handuk kering yang menggantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Menyelimuti tubuh basah Siwon yang tampak tak baik-baik saja.

"Ber—henti…"

Terkejut sesaat, Kibum menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Gumaman lirih dengan bibir bergetar yang Siwon lontarkan membuat namja manis itu tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Choi Siwon berbicara padanya setelah sekian lama. Belum genap kebahagiaannya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan hempasan lengan Siwon yang memutus tautan keduanya, membuat tubuh mungil Kibum menghantam kerasnya ubin kamar mandi.

Memandangnya tak mengerti, kelopak mata namja manis itu melebar kala mata elang Siwon tengah mengintimidasi. Menatap tajam dengan bengis terkejam. Bergidik, Kibum menunduk begitu saja. Menghindari hujaman kebencian yang tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti muncul dihadapanku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku, menghilanglah dari pandanganku. Kau benar-benar benalu"

Terhenti…

Detak dalam dada itu seakan mati. Bola matanya berpendar tak percaya. Hanya meluluhkan bulir permata, tak beranjak meski namja tampan itu tak lagi tampak, mengukir sekelumit jejak diantara genangan bening yang telah ia pijak.

Tersedu, Kibum membekap keras cherry mungilnya yang memucat. Terisak lirih diantara tebahan tiap tetes air yang berdebam kuat. Seakan berada dalam keadaan slow motion yang teramat lambat, rajutan luka yang diterimanya kian merumbai berangkai-rangkai. Membelit hati itu dengan batang penuh duri sang mawar hitam.

Andai namja tampan itu tahu, seberapa besar Kibum menekan segala beban yang ada, gores luka itu tak kan sedalam lubang hitam di antariksa.

.

.

Memandang kerlip bintang yang bertabur luas di angkasa, Kibum terpaku dibawah pendar bohlam lampu. Mengabaikan guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap ditubuhnya.

Menghela nafas, dari awal ia tahu, kasih yang senantiasa ia beri tak kan meluluhkan hati. Terjalnya bebatuan tak kasat mata yang tersimpan dalam dada mengalahkan segala bentuk ketulusannya. Kini, saat tuturan kata kembali Kibum terima, ia justru diminta meninggalkannya.

Tak sadarkah namja tampan itu bahwa tiga tahun ini dialah sumber kekuatannya? alasan kuat yang membuat Kibum bertahan setelah sayatan demi sayatan mencabik dagingnya, meremukkan tulangnya, dan memenjaranya dalam penyesalan tak terkira. Harus seperti apa Kibum menyampaikannya? Dengan berbait kata, dendang tangis dan simpuh yang pernah Kibum lakukan, tak cukupkah itu? Hanya dengan jalan kematiankah yang dapat membuat namja tampan satu itu mengerti seberapa sulit posisi Kibum saat ini?

Ia terlalu lelah, jengah dengan guyur air mata yang tak kunjung pergi dari hidupnya. Haruskah ia menyerah, mengalah pada takdir yang tak pernah berpihak padanya?

'**Kibummiee…'**

Dalam sekejap kelopak mata sipit itu melebar sempurna. Secepat kilat menolehkan kepala mencari sang pemilik suara. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, menyusuri jalanan sempit dengan keremangan temaram. Berdebar, ia jelas-jelas mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ia melupakan suara lembut itu begitu saja.

Kala Kibum tak mendapati sosok yang tengah dicarinya, tangis itu pecah diantara deru nafas yang terengah. Frustasi pada apa yang tak ditemui.

Menjatuhkan kedua lututnya begitu saja, Kibum menangis sejadinya. Tak peduli pada tanggapan tiap mata yang memandangnya, serasa tak kuat lagi menahan gumpalan lara yang hidup dalam dada.

Saat angin malam menyibak rimbunnya dedaunan, alunan melodi turut memecah keheningan. Namja manis itu mengais kantung cardigan tipis yang dikenakannya, menatap sekilas layar ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya. Menyeka bulir air mata yang menjejaki kulit mulusnya, Kim Kibum menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Yobosseo…"

"…"

"Yobb—"

"**Kibummiee…"**

Percayakah ia pada apa yang terjadi kali ini? Membeku dengan bibir terkunci rapat dan nafas yang tercekat. Kibum tak dapat menghentikan debaman bulir permata yang kembali menghantam tumpukan debu taman kota.

"**Kibummie?" **

suara itu kembali menyapanya, menarik Kibum dari kenyataan yang hanya ia anggap mimpi belaka.

"Hyung… J-Jae hyung…"

"**Ne… ini aku, Kibummie…"**

"H-hyung… Jaejoong hyuung… Jaejoong hyuung… Hikss… Jae hyuuung…"

"**Kibummie, kau kenapa?"**

"Huksss… hyuung… hyuuung…"

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan, Kibum tenggelam dalam tangisnya seeorang diri. Menulikan diri dari pekik kekhawatiran yang Jaejoong ungkapkan. Ia hanya menangis, melebur kebahagiaan yang mendatanginya ditengah asa yang nyaris tak tersisa.

.

.

Wangi khas ini adalah harum yang teramat jarang Kibum jumpai. Sekali ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa mendengar kicauan camar yang tersamar gulungan ombak samudera. Bibir cherrynya menyunggingkan seutas senyum indah, memandang satu titik fokus yang tampak cantik dimatanya.

Namja manis ini tak pernah mengira ia akan berada di tempat seperti ini. Tak lagi Seoul, kini kaki jenjangnya menapak tanah Gangwon, kawasan yang terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya.

Jemari lentik itu meremas keras tali tas yang menyampir dibahunya, kala satu pondok yang ia tuju kini tampak dalam kedua bola matanya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, sekedar menajamkan indera penglihatan miliknya. Seakan tak percaya, siluet sosok yang berdiri agak jauh darinyalah yang selama ini Kibum cari. Menjatuhkan barang bawaannya begitu saja, namja manis itu berhambur dalam dekap yang teramat dirindukannya. Mengejutkan Jaejoong dalam terjangan tiba-tiba.

Tak mengucapkan apapun, Kibum kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan paras manisnya dileher jenjang namja cantik ini. Kembali menyemburkan air mata. Bukan duka, tapi tangis bahagia.

Jaejoong yang mengerti luap kegembiraan namja manis ini membiarkan hangat tubuhnya mencandu sosok rapuh itu dalam kasih yang telah lama tak Kibum rasa. Mengusap punggung Kibum berkali-kali, dengan senyum hangat yang tak sekalipun pudar dari bibir merahnya.

"—mma… mmaa…"

Celoteh cadel disertai tarikan pada celana panjang yang Jaejoong kenakan membuat pelukan Kibum merenggang. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepala, menatap balita yang balas memandangnya polos. Sedikit bergeser dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong, sang namja cilik menghindari tatapan Kibum yang tak lepas darinya.

"Minniiee sudah bangun eoh?" lengan Jaejoong terulur begitu saja, merangsek lembut diantara sela kedua lengan sang bocah. Memeluknya sesaat sebelum menghujani namja cilik itu dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang.

"Hyung, s-siapa bocah ini?" terabaikan selama beberapa saat, Kibum kembali membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralih padanya.

Namja cantik itu membawa tubuh mungil bocah yang ia panggil Minnie dalam gendongannya, tersenyum hangat dengan paras cantik yang kian membuatnya tampak mempesona.

"Dia malaikat kecilku, Kibummie"

"Mwo?"

"Kau lupa? Sebelum aku meninggalkan Seoul, aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sedang hamil bukan?"

Diam… ingatan Kibum kembali pada rentetan peristiwa yang telah dilaluinya. Malam itu Jaejoong memang mengejutkannya pada apa yang tak pernah Kibum sangka sebelumnya. Dan kini, setelah tiga tahun mereka tak saling bertatap muka, Kibum kembali dikejutkan pada apa yang tampak dihadapannya.

Bocah dalam buai kasih sayang yang Jaejoong tunjukkan itu adalah darah daging Jung Yunho, kelegaan menyergapnya begitu saja. Kibum percaya Jaejoong tak kan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti apa yang ia takutkan. Kini ia bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri buah cinta yang Jaejoong jaga dengan segenap hatinya.

Tergelak manis hingga membuat kerutan tak mengerti di dahi sang namja cantik, Kibum menyambar begitu saja tubuh mungil balita itu. Memutarnya berkali-kali dengan derai tawa bahagia.

"Anakmu manis sekali hyung, siapa namanya?" masih sibuk menggoda bocah yang ada dalam gendongannya, Kibum bertanya disela pekik kegelian yang putra Jaejoong celotehkan.

"Changmin, Jung Changmin"

Gerak lengan Kibum terhenti sesaat, memandang Jaejoong dengan binar matanya yang berkilau haru. Tersenyum dalam pahat ketulusan yang tak sanggup ia jabarkan.

"Nama yang indah…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Karena banyak yang minta sekuel, saya berusaha untuk membuatnya. Terimakasih banyak buat readers macam **'Mrs. Atsukawa, Kiki, Miss Choi, Irengiovanny, Vivii-ken, DarkLordVi, Tinaff359, HaerinAhn, nobody, Cho97, Rivisofayy, Meirah.1111, Mimit, Yolyol, Nara-chan, Shim Yeonhae, Aista vangelia, DewiDestriaPutri, HarunoZuka, DongDonghae**yang sudah nyempetin review.

Beri tanggapan kalian tentang sekuel ini ya? Hehee…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Wound**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, gaje, abal, hasil remake**

Happy ending yang diharapkan. Jalan cintanya kini telah bermuara. Kala ketiganya kembali dipertemukan, akankah kebahagiaan sang tokoh utama benar-benar dirasakannya?

* * *

.

.

Gemuruh ombak menggempur terjalnya karang bebatuan, bulat kemerahan di ujung gelapnya samudera menjadi satu-satunya penerang jagad raya. Semilir angin pantai menerobos sela jendela yang tak sepenuhnya terbuka, mengantarkan gemeretak palem muda yang melambai di sisi pondok hingga mencipta bising ditelinga.

"Untukmu Bummie" Jaejoong datang dengan dua cangkir kopi ditangannya. Membawa kepulan asap mengikuti tiap gerak jemari lentik miliknya.

"Gomawo hyung…" menerima pemberian itu, Kibum menyesap penghangat raga yang telah ia terima. Tersenyum cerah dengan gurat kebahagiaan yang menambah keelokan paras manisnya.

"Huumm… ini enak hyung"

"Hahaa… jangan menggodaku Bummie, kita semua tahu siapa yang dapat membuat kopi ternikmat di Seoul"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung, aku tak sehebat itu"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Masih seperti dulu, menyenangkan"

"Lalu… kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Jae hyung mengusirku?"

"Aku membicarakan tentang pekerjaanmu"

"Aku sedang libur sekarang. Han Gyeol hyung menawariku belajar di Itali, dia bilang bakatku akan sia-sia jika tak diasah dengan benar. Dia juga memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan tawaran ini. Karena itulah aku meminta berlibur untuk sementara waktu"

Terkejut dengan penjelasan itu, Kibum dikagetkan dengan pekikan sang pemilik rumah.

"JINJJAAA? Aigoo… itu bagus! Kenapa tak langsung kau terima tawaran itu?"

Hening… Kibum kembali menyesap kopi yang tak lepas dari tangkupan jemarinya. "Entahlah hyung, aku merasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup"

Jaejoong turut terdiam, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan sendu. Tanpa umbaran katapun, namja cantik ini tahu apa yang ada dalam hati namja manis itu. Menghela nafas, Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya diatas dipan kayu yang menopang tubuh keduanya. Menepuk kepala Kibum berkali-kali dengan senyum indah yang merekah di bibir ranumnya.

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu Kibummiee"

.

.

.

Sebongkah kebahagiaan kini ia dapatkan, meski harus bersanding dengan luka yang menganga dalam dada. Lega yang ia rasa tenggelam diantara rintih jiwa yang merana. Tak pernah mengira akan terluka dengan gertak konyol yang telah dipilihnya.

Menyibak tumpukan memori yang telah terjadi, ia teramat sadar pada tindakan tak berperasaannya selama ini. Menyalahkan dan tak mau dipersalahkan.

Dalam detik yang melantunkan segala isi pemikiran, ia percaya pada karma yang ada diujung jalan. Menantinya, dan siap membuatnya kehilangan segala yang telah ia terima semasa hidupnya.

Ketulusan dan cinta yang tak pernah lelah merengkuhnya, kini tak kan kembali ia rasa. Yang ada hanya nestapa bertabur rajutan lara.

Menyesalkah namja tampan itu dengan segala perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya? Hnn… entahlah, hanya waktu yang dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

.

Mentari senja membias keping bebatuan dalam dasar ngarai, menyorot mata akan keindahan alam yang ada. Gelak tawa dari bibir mungil sang balita bergelung dengan kicauan sang burung gereja. Sibuk menapaki bebatuan ditepi kali, Jung Changmin seolah mendapatkan dunianya seorang diri, mengabaikan tatapan lembut yang tak lepas darinya. Namja manis itu, Kim Kibum, hanya duduk memeluk lutut, melengkungkan senyum samar diantara tebahan dandelion liar. Menikmati saat-saat yang tengah terjadi.

"Yunho hyung… kau melihatnyakan? Putramu tumbuh sehat, Jae hyung juga terlihat begitu bahagia. Kurasa si kecil itu tahu keadaan ummanya, dia tak pernah rewel jika Jae hyung pergi bekerja, tak begitu merepotkan ahjumma penitipan anak. Dia sama sepertimu hyung, aku percaya Changmin akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik" bergumam lirih dengan kekehan lembut, namja manis itu kembali membuka bibirnya "Jae hyung bahkan menggunakan nama margamu, pantas saja hyung tak pernah menghantuiku. Hyung pasti teramat bahagia di surga sana"

Kembali terkekeh, Kibum menghempaskan punggungnya diatas hijaunya rerumputan. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup wangi bunga daisy yang menyemarakkan keindahan musim semi kali ini.

.

.

Gelap kembali menyergap dunia, menggantungkan gemerlap kristal diangkasa. Gemuruh angin malam mulai menyapa gendang telinga, menggantikan kicau sang camar senja. Lembut, dan begitu terasa membelai raga. Menyampaikan sentuh yang tak tertangkap retina mata.

"Jung Changmin, jangan berlarian seperti itu chagi"

Kibum tersenyum geli mendengar pekikan itu. Tampak begitu biasa dengan gaduh yang timbul disekelilingnya. Tak lagi merana dalam gelap yang tiga tahun ini dijalani seorang diri.

Derap langkah kaki mungil yang menghentak ubin kayu itu terdengar begitu menggemaskan baginya, pekik kekhawatiran yang mengekor setelahnya turut menambah kehangatan yang kini ia rasa.

"Changminiiee… dengarkan umma chagi, kau bisa jat—"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keempat manik mata itu melebar, terkejut dengan insiden kecil yang tengah terjadi. Jaejoong membawa kaki jenjangnya berlari menghampiri Changmin sesaat sebelum tangis balita mungil itu pecah begitu saja. Membawanya dalam pangkuan, menyambar botol susu dan mulai menenangkan buah hatinya. Isakan sang aegya tenggelam dalam buaian, melupakan serakan snack yang tadi sibuk Changmin bawa kemana-mana.

Disatu sisi Kibum membeku, menatap nanar isi snack yang berserakan itu. Seakan kenyataan menyeretnya begitu saja, ia kembali teringat pada sosoknya. Serasa dihadapkan pada moment dingin kebersamaan mereka. Apa namja tampan itu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Siapa yang mengurusnya?

Hnnn…

Sepenuhnya Kibum tahu, lolongan kecemasan tak pernah hilang dari akal pikiran.

.

.

"Kibummie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Diluar dingin sekali"

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu. Mengerutkan kening tatkala jari telunjuk Kibum menantang gelapnya angkasa.

"Di Seoul sangat jarang pemandangan seindah ini hyung. Mungkin karena terlalu terang, bintang-bintang tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas"

Mengangguk paham, Jaejoong turut memperhatikan kerlip jajaran benda langit yang mengedip genit padanya.

"Mereka sangat cantik, sama sepertimu Kibummie"

Gumaman itu tak terespon. Jaejoong menoleh penasaran, dan terdiam kala manik mata Kibum tampak begitu kosong. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas gurat kesedihan namja manis itu. Seketika, Jaejoong merasa ia tak berguna. Meski hatinya turut terluka kala kesedihan tak kunjung hilang dari takdir hidup Kibum, Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang sanggup membuat namja manis ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pernah dirampasnya begitu saja.

Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu…

Manik mata Jaejoong melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang melintas dalam pemikirannya. Ragu, tentu itu ia rasa. Memejamkan mata, namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, menggali keyakinan yang tak sepenuhnya ia dapatkan.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat, menarik selimut tebal yang tersingkap dari tubuh mungil Changmin. Menepuk lembut butt sang aegya saat ia sadar telah mengganggu tidurnya. Dalam keheningan ia terpaku pada wajah polos itu, satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan dari berbagai hantaman pelik kehidupan.

Changmin, Jung Changminnya, satu-satunya harta yang tak kan pernah tergantikan dengan tumpukan permata. Dialah segala-galanya bagi Jaejoong, hidupnya, dan satu-satunya rumah yang tak kan pernah ditinggalkannya.

Memang tak sesempurna drama penuh romansa, tapi ia percaya, hidupnya tak semenyedihkan seperti apa yang orang bayangkan. Hanya satu yang kini membebaninya, bukan cintanya, bukan buah hatinya, tapi satu sosok yang pernah dibuatnya menderita.

"Kibummie…"

Jaejoong memejamkan pijar kristalnya, menarik nafas panjang, mengais ponsel yang tergeletak manis di meja nakas. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, namja cantik itu mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya.

Dalam kegelisahan ia menunggu sambungan line telefon itu. Menggigiti bibir cherrynya, Jaejoong meneguk ludah kala suara barithon mengalun sayu diseberang sana.

"**Siapa…?"**

"S-Siwon ah…"

.

.

.

Embun masih enggan beranjak, melekat erat di sekat kaca yang berbatasan dengan luasnya dunia. Lewat jendela mungil itu, gulungan ombak seolah menyapanya, mengantarkan salam pagi yang membuat hati itu merasa bahwa ia dihadapkan pada satu fase kehidupan yang harus dijalani.

Lama ia termenung, hingga ketukan bertubi-tubi pada muka pintu bergaung diselasar rumah mungil itu. Menghela nafas, Kibum melangkah keluar kamar. Saling menatap kala Jaejoong dengan balutan apron hijau pastel turut memilih meninggalkan kesibukannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya hyung" senyuman lembut Kibum menghentikan langkah kaki Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk ragu. Meremas sisi apron yang tengah dikenakannya.

Kala pintu itu terbuka, apa yang ada dihadapannya membuat diri itu seakan mati rasa. Kibum terpaku. Membeku. Enggan menarik nafas.

Dalam beberapa detik itu, gelap seolah menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Menoyornya pada satu kenyataan yang Kibum yakini tak kan sanggup ia lupakan begitu saja.

Ketekerjutan yang namja manis itu alami pupus kala jenjang kaki namja tampan yang sedari tadi ditatapnya menggema ditelinga. Melangkah tepat disamping tubuhnya yang terpaku membeku. Mengabaikannya, hingga apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Kibum memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Hanya sejenak, celoteh Changmin kembali menyeret Kibum pada semunya dunia. Ia berbalik. Memandang nanar sang tamu yang tak juga melepas tubuh mungil Jaejoong dari dekapannya. Seolah gumam tak kemengertian yang Changmin lolongkan tak pernah ada.

Melengkungkan seulas senyum miris, Kibum melangkah mendekati balita dengan balutan kemeja tidur itu. Merengkuhnya dalam gendongan, mengambil langkah seribu tanpa ragu. Membiarkan detikan waktu melepas rindu sosok tampan itu.

.

.

"Mmma… hikss… mmaaa…" sesenggukan dengan celoteh yang nyaris tak dimengerti, Kibum masih setia menenangkan bocah yang tengah tersedu pilu itu.

Namja manis itu tahu, sebotol susu tak begitu mudahnya menghapus pekik kekecewaan yang Changmin lantunkan. Hanya mau ibunya, hanya butuh dekap hangat sang umma, hanya ingin merasakan kecup cinta yang setiap hari didapatkannya, bukan yang lain. Kembali menimang dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menyenandungkan ketenangan, Kibum turut menutup luka yang sempat dirasanya.

"Minnie…"

Tergopoh menghampiri balita mungil itu, Jaejoong membawa tubuh Changmin dalam timangan. Merengkuhnya erat kala tangis sang aegya teredam didadanya.

"Ssssttt… Mianhae chagi, maafkan umma ne…" berkali-kali menuturkan kalimat serupa, tak menyadari satu sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya tengah melebarkan kelopak mata. Terkejut dengan satu kenyataan yang tak sempat disadarinya.

Dan dia, Kim Kibum, enggan menatap paras tampan itu. Tak ingin menyaksikan luka kembali menghantui namja yang jelas-jelas masih dicintainya.

.

.

Lengser sang surya telah sampai pada peraduannya. Cicitan camar mulai terdengar, memburai wangi pantai dengan kelebat tiap gerak. Rintihan pasir yang terpijak menemani dalam jerit kebimbangan. Memikirkan kembali apa yang paling diinginkan.

"Yunho hyung… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tak punya keberanian bertatap muka dengannya. Dia tak mau melihatku lagi, memintaku tak muncul dihadapannya, menghilang dari kehidupannya, dan berhenti menjadi benalu baginya. Aku sudah melakukannya, menyingkir dari hidupnya yang telah kuhancurkan, dan kini dia yang datang seorang diri… disini…"

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung… jawab aku! Kumohon…" meneteskan bulir permata, Kibum seakan tak peduli janji yang pernah diucapkannya.

Disela isak tangis itu, butiran pasir terpijaklah yang setia meredam tebahan kesedihannya. Menghapus jejak nyata yang tercipta. Hilang dalam sekali pandang.

Kibum tak tahu lagi. Hanya disatu podok mungil itulah ia dapat melepas lelah, menggambarkan kegembiraan yang didapatkan. Haruskah dia kehilangan letup kesenangan yang beberapa hari ini ia rasakan? Menghilang seperti apa yang namja tampan itu inginkan?

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, beban mendatanginya tanpa aba-aba. Teramat sakit kala ia harus sendirian memutuskan. Tanpa gumam penenangan, tanpa seru nasehat yang dahulu tak pernah lelah Yunho berikan.

Menutup paras manisnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, Kibum memekik tertahan. Menggeleng seraya membuyarkan gumpal segala macam pemikiran. Tak ingin memikirkannya, hendak melupakannya, karena ia merasa tak sanggup menjalani apa yang tengah terjadi.

Hilang!

Dia ingin bebannya menghilang!

.

.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau tinggal ditempat seperti ini"

Senyum miris Jaejoong kembangkan, mengelus surai lembut Changmin yang tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. Sedari tadi tek membawa manik mata indah itu menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Kau bahagia?"

Lagi, gumam pertanyaan ia dapatkan. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan deheman lirih. Masih enggan memandang namja tampan itu.

"Seberapa besar kau membenciku? Sampai kau tak mau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jaejoong tertohok!

Tercekat dengan nada miris yang mengalun dari bibir tipis Siwon. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Siwon dengan getar penyelasan yang belum ia ungkapkan.

"Bukan begitu…" lirihnya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku teramat malu berhadapan denganmu, aku yang membuatmu… hnn… tanpa kujelaskanpun kurasa kau yang paling tahu. Aku berdosa padamu… maafkan aku"

Tetes bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bibir mungil secerah mega merah miliknya bergetar samar. Masih saling menatap, Jaejoong merasa dadanya menyempit tiap detik. Namja cantik itu membawa jemarinya mengusap tiap tebahan pengiring gumam penyesalan yang ia suarakan. Kembali menunduk, memutus kontak mata diantara keduanya.

Dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sentuhan lembut Siwon. Menggenggam jemarinya, membawa paras cantik berurai air mata itu kembali menatapnya. Siwon mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong, masih dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari paras ayunya.

"Aku mengerti…"

Derit pintu kayu mengalun samar, terbuka perlahan kala petang benar-benar datang. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas setelahnya, sosok manis itu mematung diambang pintu. Lihat tatapan mata itu, kecewa dan gurat bahagia yang begitu kentara, harus seperti apa aku menarasikannya?

Mamandang bahagia kala kedua sosok yang Kibum sayangi terlihat begitu serasi, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut, mata yang saling menatap, dan satu sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap. Tak ada potret yang lebih indah dari ini.

Dan ia kecewa, dengan dirinya yang tak sepatutnya pernah hadir diantara keduanya.

.

.

Tebece lagi!

.

.

Part depan adalah part terakhir, tapi saya belum mulai ngetik. Mungkin agak lama, thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca^^

**eunsoopark58 **: iya chingu, ini sekuel. Baca saja Never say good bye anymore kalo chingu gak ngerti cerita awalnya *promosi…wkwkwk* thanks udah njyempetin review^^ *bow*

**Seo Shin Young** : genrenya emang hurt/comfort chingu, dan tokoh utama emg dibikin menderita*plak* tapi bukan angst kok, kebahagiaan Kibum akan datang nantinya^^ buat chara tambahan, hmmm… entahlah, belum terpikirkan. thanks udah nyempetin review *bow*

**RistaMbum** : ini udah apdet^^ thanks udah nyempetin review *bow*

**Fardil **: hahahaaa… thanks^^ dan gomawo udah nyempetin review*bow*

**Sibumshipper** : aah… sampai saat ini Kibum masih menderita, plotnya emang kayak gini sih. Tapi nanti happy ending kok^^ thanks udah nyempetin review *bow*

**dindaR** : Siwonnie depresi chingu, mungkin chingu gak baca FF sebelum ini, jadinya bingung. Thanks udah nyempetin review^^ *bow*

**mitade13** : Siwon emg sengaja dibikin nyebelin disini, tapi dia baek kok. Jangan benci abang sayaaaaah *plaaak* thanks chingu, udah nyempetin review^^

**Cho97** : ini udah apdet, met baca *telaaaat*. Kibum masih menderita nih, emang sengaja digituin *dikubur Kibum eonnie*. thanks udah nyempetin review^^

**Guest** : Jinjja? Sampai merinding? Uwaaaah… berarti tiap kata sampai dong dihati chingu, kkkee… thanks udah nyempetin review^^ *bow*

**Snowysmiles** : Kibum dari FF yang bukan sekuel emng paling ngenes, jadi di sekuelpun dibuat ngenes. Tp tenang saja, ga ada istilah crack couple di FF saya^^ thanks udah nyempetin baca *bow*

**Guest **: happy end kok, tapi gak bisa maksa macem romance humor^^ thanks udah nyempetin review *bow*

**anin** : iya chingu, tapi yang waktu itu dihapus ama admin. But its oke! Thanks buat komennya^^ *bow*

**iruma-chan** : ini udah apdet^^ thanks udah nyempetin review *bow*

**diitactorlove** : ini udah apdet, mian yah ga pake asap. Kkkke… thanks udah nyempetin review^^ *bow*

.

.

buat readers yang review di FF sebelumnya ( **Love** ) : **EvilmagnaeMin, Ichigobumchan, mitade13, Shofiy Nurlatief, wonniebummie, 0704minnie, sha, Kim Sho Hyun, cho97, RistaMbum, is0live89, BlaueFee, Guest, nobody, wht, Snowysmiles, meyy-chaan.** Jeongmal gomawo buat kalian semua *deepbow*

setiap kata yang kalian ketik pasti saya baca^^

sekali lagi terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Wound**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chapter 3 **

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Jaejoong, Changmin**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, sekuel Never Say Good Bye Anymore**

Happy ending yang diharapkan. Muara cinta dan ketulusan yang tak tergerus jaman. Mungkin mustahil, lelah dengan asa yang tak lagi sempurna. Dan kini ketiganya dipertemukan lagi. Sebandingkah akhir kisah ini dengan khayal kebahagiaan yang dahulu pernah menghinggapinya?

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

Derit pintu kayu mengalun samar, terbuka perlahan kala petang benar-benar datang. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas setelahnya, sosok manis itu mematung diambang pintu. Lihat tatapan mata itu, kecewa dengan gurat bahagia yang begitu kentara, harus seperti apa aku menarasikannya?

Mamandang bahagia kala kedua sosok yang Kibum sayangi terlihat begitu serasi, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut, mata yang saling menatap, dan satu sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap. Tak ada potret yang lebih indah dari ini.

Dan ia kecewa, dengan dirinya yang tak sepatutnya pernah hadir diantara keduanya.

Menutup pintu itu perlahan, namun kehadirannya bukanlah bayangan. Jaejoong menoleh, menatap kaget Kibum yang bersikap seolah namja manis itu tak tahu apa-apa, menutup mata, dan tak melihat apa yang jelas-jelas terjadi di depan matanya.

Jaejoong menarik kasar jemarinya dari genggaman hangat Siwon, menjaga jarak dengan gesture yang teramat mencurigakan.

"Kau darimana saja Bummie?" mencoba mencairkan suasana, pertanyaan Jaejoong mampu menahan langkah tegas Kibum.

Namja manis itu menoleh, "Melihat matahari terbenam hyung" mengembangkan senyum, kembali melangkah memasuki kamar yang beberapa hari ini dinaunginya. Tak sekalipun melirik satu sosok lain yang sedari tadi memandangnya.

Mendesah pasrah, Jaejoong mulai beranjak pergi.

"Jae…" namja tampan itu bergumam lirih, tak mau membuat balita yang menggeliat dalam gendongan Jaejoong terganggu tidurnya.

"Akan kutidurkan Changmin, aku juga harus menyiapkan makan malam. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin selama kau menunggu makan malam"

"Kau berharap aku menginap?"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari Wonnie, ada satu hal yang harus kita selesaikan"

Ujar namja cantik itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri.

.

.

"Mmmmaaaaa~"

Bocah itu bergelayut di kaki jenjang Jaejoong, menarik apron yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya. Membuat gerak tubuh sang umma tak sebebas biasanya.

"Changminniiie… kau mengganggu umma chagi" Jaejoong berujar diantara kesibukannya dengan tumpukan piring kotor.

Menyembulkan bibir bawahnya, Changmin kecewa rengekannya tak digubris sang umma. Bukannya menyingkir, bocah itu malah menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya dipaha Jaejoong. Melingkari paha ramping itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong melirik sosok tampan yang duduk manis dimeja makan. Tentu namja cantik itu tahu apa yang membuat sang aegya bertingkah seaneh ini. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh namja yang asing baginya, bukanlah hal yang aneh jika Changmin tak berhenti merengek padanya.

"Minnie, ayo main sama hyung. Jangan ganggu ummamu seperti itu ne?" Kibum datang dengan sebatang coklat ditangannya. Berjongkok dihadapan bocah mungil itu, menanti gerak Changmin yang enggan melepas rengkuhan lengannya.

Dengan lengkung mata seindah bulan sabit, Changmin melirik takut sosok Siwon yang tak juga melepas pandang dari tingkah menggemaskan yang ia lakukan.

"Jangan takut, ada hyung disini" kembali melontarkan bujukan, namja manis itu menarik nafas lega kala Changmin berbalik memeluknya.

"Kita main didepan ne" bergumam lirih, Kibum melangkah tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang nyata ada dalam satu ruangan bersamanya. Ia tak ingin mengganggunya, berharap namja tampan itu hanya menganggapnya bayangan semata.

"Untuk apa kau menampungnya disini?" Siwon berucap tepat saat namja manis itu melewatinya.

Hening sesaat, Jaejoong memandang tak mengerti mantan kekasihnya itu.

Langkah Kibum turut terhenti. Berdiri membelakangi sosok yang dengan lantang membicarakan keberadaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak suka dia berada disini. Aku tak suka dia berada disekitarmu. Suruh dia meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Siwon ah!" Jaejoong memekik nyaring, menarik nafas panjang dengan dada naik turun. Menatap tajam Siwon yang tak juga merubah raut wajahnya. Begitu dingin, seolah hati yang dia miliki tak ada lagi.

Namja cantik itu memandang punggung Kibum yang bergetar samar, masih terpaku dengan getar yang tak cukup baik ia sembunyikan.

"Dia itu benalu. Berada disekitarnya hanya akan membuatmu sial!"

Plaak!

Terkesiap, Kibum amat terkejut dengan hantam tamparan itu. Tanpa melihatpun, ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Manik matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kala ia tak dapat menahan ngilu dalam dada. Mengeratkan lengannya yang menopang tubuh mungil Changmin, Kibum meninggalkan keduanya begitu saja.

Tak lagi menoleh, membuka lebar pintu utama. Melangkah tegas menembus gelapnya jagad raya.

"Kau keterlaluan…" memicing tajam, Jaejoong menggeleng miris. Melepas apron yang tengah dikenakannya, menyusul Kibum yang telah tertelan pintu utama.

Hanya detak jarum jam dan hembus sang angin malam yang kini berada disekitarnya. Memejamkan mata, namja tampan itu mulai menenggelamkan paras rupawan diantara rengkuhan lengan kekarnya. Mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Menahan kekesalan yang membuncah dalam dada.

.

.

"Hukss…"

Sesenggukan diantara hamparan rerumputan kering, menyenandungkan luapan hati yang tak tertampung lagi. Bergaung dengan merdu gesekan ranting Ceiba yang tumbuh subur disekitarnya. Menopang punggung sempit itu dengan kekokohan batang pohonnya.

Pendar yang berkilauan laksana kunang-kunang malam tak pernah lepas dari ayu wajahnya. Mengamati tanpa secercah kemengertian yang tak dimiliki. Berkedip berkali-kali, kala tebah asin yang menghujam bumi tak kunjung berhenti. Meliuk-liuk sebelum menghilang dalam hitamnya rerumputan.

Dalam pekik tangis yang tertahan, manis raspberry itu datang menghampiri. Jatuh tepat dibelahan bibir yang tak henti mengalunkan kesakitan.

Saling memandang, seketika hati itu menyadari dalam beberapa menit yang terlewat ini sesungguhnya ia tak sendiri.

"Minnie…" bergumam lirih kala jemari gembul sang bocah menekan pipinya yang membasah. Berkali-kali, dengan diiringi kekehan geli, kembali mendekatkan wajah polosnya, mendaratkan kecupan kedua dengan raspberry manisnya. Menyiram gersang hati Kibum yang telah lama merasakan sakitnya liku cinta.

Namja manis itu terpekur dalam kesunyian. Menarik sudut bibirnya hingga satu lengkung senyum ia perlihatkan. Turut terkekeh. Tak menyangka kecupan bocah sekecil ini mampu menggerus luka batin yang ia rasa.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Changmin melakukannya, nuranilah yang menuntun balita sepolos dirinya melakukan apa yang tak pernah telintas dibenak orang dewasa. Hanya mengikuti apa yang kerap sang umma lakukan kala menenangkannya, memberinya kecupan bertubi-tubi hingga tangis Changmin tak tampak lagi. Dan see? Kim Kibum juga merasakannya bukan? Meleleh dalam kecupan sayang yang Changmin berikan.

"Kau kedinginan? Maafkan Kibum hyung ne… hyung egois dan tak memikirkan kondisimu"

Changmin menggeleng keras, mengayunkan berulang-ulang sebatang coklat yang sedari tadi tak ia telanjangi. Bibir mungilnya berceloteh dengan pekik khas yang mendatangkan tawa sang namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

.

.

"Kibummie…" Jaejoong berseru kala Kibum menyisir bebatuan kerikil di jalanan setapak. Namja cantik itu tergesa menghampiri keduanya.

"Hyung…"

"K-kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terluka?" mengamati detail tubuh sang namja yang lebih muda, Jaejoong seolah melupakan keberadaan sang aegya.

Menggeleng dengan senyum lembut yang bertengger di bibir tipisnya, Kibum menepis segala kekhawatiran Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Ah… maaf, hyung pasti mencemaskan Changmin" menyerahkan bocah yang terlelap dalam buntalan jaket tebal miliknya, Kibum mengusap sayang pipi bulat yang merona merah itu dengan jemarinya yang membeku dingin.

"Astaga… aku sampai melupakannya" menjatuhkan kecupan kilat dikening Changmin, Jaejoong mengabaikan gumam tak percaya yang Kibum lontarkan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, menapak tanah menuju apa yang sering orang sebut sebagai rumah. Gema sol sepatu yang berbenturan dengan tumpukan debu tertelan bisikan lirih kesemak liar, nyanyi dedaunan, dan bentang cakrawala yang menghitam pada waktunya.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa benar aku ini pembawa sial?"

Diam…

Derak kerikil berkurang kala jenjang kaki itu tak lagi menyasak, menyisakan jarak yang cukup membuat punggung sempit itu tampak. Satu langkah kaki turut terhenti, saat diri menyadari berhentinya sosok lain yang jelas ia ketahui.

"Siwon hyung tadi mengatakannya bukan?"

Masih enggan saling memandang, terdiam dalam dengusan angin malam.

"Dan kau mempercayai omongannya begitu saja?"

Tembang kumbang malam bak patahan tiap tulang. Saling menusuk, menembus nyatanya organ dalam raga. Kembali memutar apa yang telah didendangkan dalam telinga, mengoyak satu titik tersensitif yang bekerja penuh mengontrol fungsi jiwa.

"Kibummi…" melangkah perlahan, hingga jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya hilang dalam beberapa jejak.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu iri padamu?" bertanya hati-hati, seolah medan ranjau tersembunyi rapi dibalik tenangnya hamparan padang bunga yang tengah dijejaknya. Namja cantik itu mengulas senyum samar, mengalihkan tatap mata indah itu pada poros kehidupannya. Masih menunggu, menanti lantun kata yang tak kunjung disuarakan sosok manis itu.

"Kau terlalu sempurna, teramat indah, begitu cantik dan bersahaja. Suci hatimu bak telaga warna, menyejukkan kalbu, kala seteguk cinta kau beri dengan ketulusanmu. Tak ada insan sesempurna dirimu"

"Hyung…"

"Cintamu... adalah kebahagiaan yang tertunda"

Terenyuh dalam dawai kata yang menghangatkan jiwa, setetes kristal bening meluncur tanpa dapat ditahannya. Memandang haru satu sosok itu. Lewat iris kecoklatannya, Kibum menyadari tak ada satupun dusta.

Dan dalam sesak yang membentengi hati itu dengan teralis besi, satu dekap hangat tak sanggup memblokade tebah kesedihan yang lagi-lagi tak sanggup Kibum tahan.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

Radiasi matahari menusuk kulit bumi. Kemilau tenangnya permukaan samudera yang tertimpa bias sinarnya menyilaukan mata. Berkelip cantik dalam belenggu wangi pagi. Tergambar diantara gores indah cakrawala.

Disini, ia berdiam seorang diri. Setelah berkelahi dengan denting sendok dan piring, memaksa suapan nasi mengganjal lambung yang enggan ia isi. Berhambur pada bebasnya semesta, melebur tekanan yang tadi menghujam tepat dalam hatinya.

.

—**Jangan lagi Kibummi, jangan kau basahi butiran pasir indah ini. Jangan menyiksanya dengan hujaman air mata yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Jangan memaksanya menghapus ganjal lara yang kau rasa**—

.

Berkali-kali merapalkan mantra serupa, meski kelebat memori itu terus berputar dalam kepala.

.

'**Kau masak apa hmm?'** kedua lengan kekar yang amat Kibum hafal merengkuh erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Paras tampannya menghilang dibalik bahu sempit namja cantik itu. Menggoda dengan gaya khasnya. Menulikan diri dari aksi protes namja cantik dalam dekapannya ini.

'**S-Siwon ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ini—'**

'**Apa hmm? Waktu itu kita teramat jarang menemukan saat-saat seperti ini hanya karena kau terikat dengan seseorang, dan kini kau tak lagi berhubungan dengan siapapun. Aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi bukan?'**

Tak berdosa, kalimat itu seakan suatu hal yang teramat wajar keluar dari bibirnya. Jaejoong berbalik dengan alis bertaut. Tak sadar posisi tubuhnya kini teramat berbahaya dalam satu sudut pandang siapapun yang akan memergoki keduanya.

'**Apa yang terjadi waktu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku memiliki Changmin sekarang, putaran waktu tak akan pernah mengantarkan kita kembali pada saat-saat seperti itu'** tandasnya tanpa ragu. Menatap namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan gurat kecewa yang tak sanggup ditutupinya. Terluka, tak kan pernah melupakan penyesalan terbesar yang telah diperbuatnya.

'**Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jatuh padaku… lagi…'** merapatkan tubuh tegapnya pada sosok cantik itu, Siwon tak peduli pada telapak tangan Jaejoong yang dengan sigap memblokade jarak yang nyaris tak tersisa diantara keduanya. Tak berguna. Tautan itu terjadi seperti dalam drama roman picisan yang teramat pasaran, kala sang namja tampan nyata mengecup bibir cherry yang beberapa tahun ini tak ia rasa, kembali mereguk manis yang dahulu pernah mencandunya. Menggali sekelumit memori itu dalam hati.

.

Dan dengan bodohnya Kibum membutakan mata, seakan ia tak melihatnya. Hanya mampu menahan nafas, meski ia tulus menyerahkan, setitik rasa tak rela meletup dalam jiwa.

"Kau melihatnya bukan?"

Secepat angin pagi yang menerpa tubuhnya, namja manis itu menoleh pada asal suara. Berdebar kala mata elang itu tak lepas dari iris coklat miliknya.

"Sangat jelas…" gumamnya lirih. Kembali memandang kilau keperakan sampai pada batas penglihatan, mengabaikan dengusan remeh sang namja tampan.

"Kami masih saling mencintai"

Sakit!

Tak ada tutur kata yang sanggup melukiskannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hyung?"

Menggigit ujung lidah yang mendadak kelu, namja manis itu menghempaskan jauh-jauh mimpi yang dahulu amat ditunggu realitanya. Harapan dan angan hanyalah kebohongan yang berbuah cumbuan kemunafikan. Kini realita ada didepan mata, nyata ada dihadapannya, dan lantun keputusan dengan tangis yang pernah menyertai menamparnya telak pada janji yang sampai detik ini tak dapat ia tepati.

Biar… biarkan saja. Akhiri sampai disini, cukup sudah ia mencicipi semu yang berkoar dari mulut manis itu. Bukan berarti Kibum membencinya, tak kan dapat menenggelamkan sosok cantik itu dalam kubang sampah yang dianggapnya masalah. Kim Jaejoong, selamanya akan menjadi sosok yang penting baginya. Tak akan berubah, sedikitpun!

"Aku akan menikahinya"

Bahkan setelah lontaran kata yang Kibum yakini akan didengarnya suatu saat nanti, perasaan itu tak kan bergeser dari satu titik pada sudut tertentu yang ia sebut benci.

"Lakukan apa yang hyung mau"

"Itu tak kan cukup bagiku. Kau pikir Jaejoong besedia hidup bersamaku jika kau masih berkeliaran disekitarnya?"

Pesona gores khatulistiwa yang tampak cantik kala itu menjadi saksi bisu pecahnya pita suara yang dimiliki. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Tinggalkan Seoul, Jika perlu tinggalkan Korea. Buat dirimu **layaknya** **mati** dimata kami. Menghilanglah dari kehidupan kami"

"Kau… ingin aku mati hyung?"

"Apa jika aku memintanya, kau akan mengabulkannya? Untuk apa aku meminta hidupmu yang tak berharga itu? sama sekali tak ada artinya bagiku!"

Sekokoh-kokohnya tembok raksasa Cina, pada akhirnya gempuran yang datang bertubi-tubi akan meruntuhkannya. Memporak-porandakan melalui kikisan alam. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi dalam relung hati itu, yang tak dapat dipercayai, ia sanggup menata emosi tanpa raung sajak-sajak yang keluar bersamaan dengan lantunan simfoni sakit hati.

"Aku mengerti…"

.

.

"Astaga Kibummi, jarimu berdarah!"

Terkesiap, namja manis itu cukup terkejut dengan gaduh lengkingan Jaejoong. Melirik ujung jari telunjuknya dengan ekor mata, ia baru menyadari darah menetes dari gores pisau yang tak dirasanya. Melamun, melambung dengan angan tak pasti, hingga irisan yang seharusnya menyakitkan itu seolah tak pernah ada, dalamnya sayatan benda tajam yang tengah digenggamnya tertimbun sempurna kecamuk lara yang mengoyak jiwa.

Apel merah dalam genggaman itu terbalut pekatnya darah. Sebegitu dalamkah? Bukankah seharusnya ia menjerit kesakitan? Bukannya terdiam dengan pemikiran yang tak seorangpun paham.

"Apa kau mau meracuni Changmin dengan darah kotormu itu?" satu lengking yang menusuk hati menggelegar dibawah atap daun rumbia. Menyebar diantara udara kosong dalam gazebo mungil khas Indonesia.

Namja manis itu menunduk dalam, menjatuhkan buah manis dalam genggamannya itu begitu saja. Menggelinding, terbuang dengan satu tendangan yang amat menyakitkan dimatanya.

"Dari dulu sudah kukatakan, kau itu benalu, pembawa sial. Siapapun yang berada didekatmu tak kan pernah bisa merasakan apa itu ketenangan"

Meremas jemarinya kasar, Kibum tak peduli pada tetesan darah segar yang mengalir semakin deras. Terhisap debu yang menempel erat di pori-pori kayu.

"Maaf…"

"Hhhh! Hidupmu tak berguna bukan?"

"CHOI SIWON!"

Menyentaknya dalam satu tarikan kasar, Kim Jaejoong sungguh tak percaya bibir tipis mantan kekasihnya itu sanggup menyemburkan bisa.

"Aku sungguh tak mengenalmu, kemana perginya nuranimu itu?" Namja cantik ini benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Dihempaskannya tubuh tegap Siwon, hingga gemeretak penyangga gazebo yang tengah menaungi keempatnya mencicit sakit.

Nafas yang terlampau normal, seakan emosi tak dimiliki, pria tampan itu hanya memandang balik kilat kebencian yang Jaejoong umbar tanpa sadar. Ia tahu, dari dulu dia sadar, Kim Jaejoong akan selalu menyayangi Kim Kibum, meski kental darah tak menyatukan mereka dalam satu garis keturunan.

"Memang aku yang salah hyung, aku tak berhati-hati tadi" mencoba mengukir senyum. Kibum beranjak pergi, menatap sekilas Changmin yang berdiri takut dipojok pondok, memandang ngeri tebahan pekatnya sang darah merah.

Andai manik mata Kibum tahu gurat kecemasan yang tertutup eja hening paras sosok itu, luka sampai tembus jantungnyapun akan ia terima dengan senyum bahagia.

Disatu sisi, Jaejoong tak melepas tatapan matanya dari pias paras sosok tampan dihadapannya. Tertegun. Emosi yang sempat meledak terkikis dalam senyap. Hanya beberapa tarikan nafas datar, apa yang sempat tampak kembali tenggelam dalam kepulan asap kebohongan.

Tak percaya, ia menggeleng samar, masih menatap pesona yang tak kan sanggup yeojya elak akan kesempurnaan makhluk ciptaanNya.

Hendak menyerukan isi pemikiran, ia malah menekan lontaran pertanyaan itu tepat ditenggorokan. Lebih memilih menarik lengan Changmin menuruni undakan bebatuan, meniti langkah tegas sebelum ia melontarkan satu pernyataan.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti"

.

.

Kelakar camar bak boomerang alam. Melambung tinggi, menghilang dibalik merahnya senja yang tengah membisukan diri. Pekik khasnya saling berbenturan, kebat sayapnya kian menguat kala debur ombak menyiapkan satu hidangan lezat.

"Jadi… bisa kau katakan kenapa kau begitu tega padanya?"

"Haaah… kau memintaku menunggu hanya untuk membicarakan ini?"

"Siwon ah… tak seharusnya kau memperlakukan Kibum seperti itu. Dia sangat peduli padamu"

Hening… Siwon tak menyahut sedikitpun kalimat yang Jaejoong lontarkan, kian fokus pada senja merah yang tampak kelam dimatanya.

"Tiga tahun dia merawatmu, tak pernahkah kau menganggapnya ada?"

"Tidak!"

"Siwon ah… jangan mencoba membohongiku. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Caramu menatapku tak sama seperti dulu, kau tak lagi mencintaiku. Ada satu sosok lain yang hidup dihatimu bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu Joongie ya, berhentilah bicara yang bukan-bukan"

"Katakan padaku. Apapun itu, aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Diam beberapa saat, Jaejoong tahu namja tampan itu tak kan membuka mulutnya. Jemarinya bergerak pasti, menggenggam jari-jari panjang Siwon. Meremasnya lembut, menatapnya dalam, meminta namja tampan itu mempercayai ketulusan yang tak dapat ia katakan.

Menghela nafas, Siwon menunduk begitu saja. Tak membalas tatapan penuh kasih yang ditujukan padanya.

"Dia harus pergi. Kau tahu Jae, kesempatan seperti ini tak datang dua kali. Mungkin Itali adalah jembatan kesuksesan masa depannya. Melihatnya mondar-mandir didekatku, memberikan segala kehangatan yang sedari dulu selalu aku dapatkan, membuatku yakin tak ada cara lain yang dapat membuatnya mau meninggalkan Korea"

Jaejoong membatu, terkejut dengan gumam penjelasan namja tampan itu.

"Menyakitinya, adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat membuat Kibum mau melepaskan segalanya"

"K-kau…"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya, itu terjadi begitu saja. Sejujurnya aku teramat malu saat berhadapan dengannya. Sejak aku tahu segalanya, aku merasa tak memiliki harga diri lagi. Kau tahu… Menghkianatinya, memandang rendah Yunho, aku tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang manusia. Akulah penyebab segala kesalahan yang ada. Poros yang menghancurkan kebersamaan kita. Aku memang depresi, rasa bersalah bahkan menghantuiku sampai dalam mimpi. Rasanya sangat sesak, tak hanya karena kau meninggalkanku dihari pernikahan kita, tapi kebenaran yang selama ini Yunho tutupilah yang membuatku benar-benar gila. Membayangkan seberapa besar pengorbanannya untukmu, dan aku merebutmu darinya begitu saja"

"Siwon ah…"

"Malam yang seharusnya menjadi saat pertama kita memadu cinta, aku malah mengetahui segalanya. Pengorbanan Yunho, permohonannya pada Kibum agar melepasku untukmu, dan kematian namja bodoh itu. Kau tahu bagaimana aku menghadapinya? Rasanya aku mau mati saja. Tapi sibodoh itu, Kim Kibum, dia tak meninggalkanku barang sedetikpun. Seolah dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku sendirian. Aku sama sekali tak marah saat kau memilih tidak hadir dipernikahan kita, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Jaejoong terdiam, hanya mampu menunggu tiap kata yang hendak Siwon keluarkan. Mata elang namja tampan itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengoyak kembali luka lama yang ia tahu tak kan pernah sanggup dilupakannya.

"Kau tahu seberapa idiot Kim Kibum itu? Tiga tahun ini aku berusaha mengabaikannya, **berharap dia akan lelah dan meninggalkanku dengan sendirinya**. Aku tak kan sanggup jika harus melukainya lagi. Melihatnya kelimpungan mencarimu ditengah kesibukannya dikedai kopi, dia malah meninggalkan apartemennya hanya untuk menjagaku. Aku sempat berpikir, bahwa dia manusia terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini. Si naif , bukankah julukan itu pantas untuknya?"

"Siwonniee…"

"Seperti dalam drama, cerita cinta yang teramat konyol. Saat dimana sang pemegang isi cerita meminta pada karakter lainnya untuk melepaskan sosok yang jelas masih dicintainya. Dan diakhir cerita semuanya hancur begitu saja. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan kita. Merekalah tokoh utamanya. Bukankah seperti itu Jae?"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga mengalaminya. Tapi menyakiti Kibum seperti ini—"

"— Memang harus kulakukan" potong Siwon. "Dia tetap harus pergi, apapun akan kulakukan agar dia menerima tawaran itu"

"Dan meninggalkanmu dengan luka baru?"

"Apapun itu, aku akan melakukannya"

"Jika tawaran itu tak pernah mendatanginya, apa kau berniat mendiamkan dia untuk selamanya?"

"Mungkin…"

"BODOH! Jika kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya, bagaimana ia tahu jika sesungguhnya kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"Apa itu penting? Setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah apa yang kita alami, aku menyadari satu hal. Cinta tak semudah hanya dengan mengucapkannya, cinta dalam realita akan selalu menyakitkan saat kita dihadapkan pada satu keputusan diantara beberapa pilihan. Pada akhirnya, satu hal terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan bukanlah seberapa besar tingkat kebahagiaan. Jika kau memikirkan seberapa besar pengorbanan Yunho untukmu, seharusnya kau merasakan perasaanku saat ini. Memang tak serumit apa yang ia alami, tapi bisakah kau memberikan pengertian yang sama untukku? Sedikit saja, bantu aku berbohong padanya. Biarkan dia membenciku sama seperti perasaanmu pada Yunho waktu itu. Tolong aku, Jaejoongie…"

"Dia selalu tersakiti, aku takut Kibummi tak kuat dan berbuat nekat. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana gilanya aku saat melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri penghkianatan yang Yunho lakukan, berniat memberinya pelajaran apa itu luka, aku nekat mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati Kibum, menerima uluran tanganmu, hanya untuk melampiaskan sakit hatiku. Bagaimana jika Kibum melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu? T-terlebih… aku takut dia melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari itu"

Jejak asin itu mengalir pelan, merayap dalam diam. Lagi dan lagi, seolah lajunya tak terhenti. Kian deras menampakkan diri.

Lengan kekar Siwon terulur tanpa ragu, mengusap kening namja cantik itu.

"Sssst… jangan menangis Jae, aku tak ingin melihat air matamu. Yunho akan semakin membenciku jika ia tahu aku membuatmu seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu"

Memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu, isak tangis Jaejoong tenggelam dalam dekap hangat sang namja tampan. Membiarkan getar tubuhnya teredam, sesenggukan dalam balas kekhawatiran. Rasa takutnya mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu sungguh ia rasakan. Tak ingin lagi melihat, merasakan, berada diantara pengap pengorbanan.

"Wonnie… aku…"

"Aku tahu kau menyesal. Yunho sangat mencintamu, dia tulus melakukan apa yang sanggup membuatmu tetap hidup, kini aku mengerti perasaannya, aku sangat percaya, dia begitu bahagia bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Kim Jaejoong… ah ani… Jung Jaejoong, umma dari Jung Changmin, berhentilah disini, jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih jauh dari ini. Kibum jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang terlihat, percayalah... ia tak kan pernah menyia-nyiakan nyawanya hanya untuk keegoisan semata"

Terisak semakin kencang, tak peduli pada senja tua yang tak lelah menemaninya, Jaejoong merangsek kian dalam. Memburai tetes air mata yang meluber dari dasar jiwa.

Namja tampan itu berhenti berbicara, hanya mengusap punggung yang tak berhenti bergetar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menenangkan, memberi namja cantik itu pesan bahwa ia tak sendirian.

Detik yang terlewat melarutkan beban yang terpendam jauh diantara kepulan kesenangan sesaat, mengganjal hati keduanya dengan penyesalan yang tak terkatakan. Tak sekalipun menyadari sapasang mata memandang jauh diantara kesemak liar yang bergoyang dengan iringan musik alam, mendendangkan riuh kepercayaan yang sesungguhnya ia salah artikan.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

Dan demi apa, jadi makin gaje! Astagaaaaa… kalo kata temen saya sih 'PURUSTASI', niatnya mau end dichap ini, tapi ternyata ga bisa. Zhii emg paling demen detail suatu cerita *halaaaaahh*  
dan soal update yang terlalu lama, mohon dimaklumi, seperti inilah saya *deepbow*. Sekali saya minta maaf, sudah update telat, ga bawa hasil akhir cerita, ga bisa bales satu persatu review yang masuk lagi. Muhuhuhuuuu… saya lagi **kerja rodi** sekarang *lirik umma*  
Apakah FF ini **diakhiri** disini, atau **dilanjut** tergantung readers, katakan sesuatu agar saya yakin buat ngetik endingnya. Ada temen yang minta dengan akhir cerita yang gantung sih*kena glare*  
sampai jumpa lagi^^

Buat readers yang sudah sudi mereview :

**Siti azzahra muayanah, RistaMbum, nobody, Guest, jiraniast, BlueAngels, Snowysmiles, mitade13, trilililili, Seo Shin Young, cho dizma joyer, Thybum, EvilmagnaeMin, Zelenvi, diitactorlove, meyy-chan, HarunoZuka, iruma-chan, blackwhite28**, ga ada sesuatu yang dapat saya katakan selain terimakasih banyak *deepbow*

Saya janji bales Review kalian dipart terakhir (kalo emang ada)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Wound**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chapter 4 (End)**

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, gaje, abal**

.

Happy ending yang diharapkan. Muara cinta dan ketulusan yang tak tergerus jaman. Mungkin mustahil, lelah dengan asa yang tak lagi sempurna. Dan kini, ketiganya dipertemukan lagi. Sebandingkah akhir kisah ini dengan khayal kebahagiaan yang dahulu pernah menghinggapinya?

* * *

.

.

.

Detik yang terlewat melarutkan beban yang terpendam jauh diantara kepulan kesenangan sesaat, mengganjal hati keduanya dengan penyesalan yang tak terkatakan. Tak sekalipun menyadari sapasang mata memandang jauh diantara kesemak liar yang bergoyang dengan iringan musik alam, mendendangkan riuh kepercayaan yang sesungguhnya ia salah artikan.

Menarik nafas panjang, namja manis itu, Kim Kibum, menarik lengan rampingnya dari sibakan kesemak liar. Mengalihkan tatap mata dari kedua sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi objek bidikan sang indera penglihatan. Pelan, ia melangkah dalam diam, berteman bisunya semesta yang terhanyut karenanya.

.

.

.

—**Wound—**

.

.

.

Malam kian menua, hening dan hampa datang menggelut jiwa. Seperti malam sebelumnya, pekik kegirangan, letup kegembiraan, kini kembali menjauh darinya. Raga itu seolah kosong, tanpa jiwa yang seharusnya ada bersamanya. Sesak yang beberapa hari lalu tak membelenggu kembali menggelayut diantara rintih lara yang berdetak dalam dada. Menghantuinya, menyiksanya, membuatnya kian larut dalam sakit yang tak kunjung bermuara.

Memejamkan matapun percuma, kenyaman menjauhinya, lelap tak menghinggapinya. Menghela nafas, gemeretak ubin kayu yang tengah ia pijak mulai bersuara, mengiring tiap langkah yang hanya meninggalkan jejak fatamorgana.

Gemuruh angin malam, gempuran ombak yang memecah tebing karang, cukup membuat namja manis itu tahu tempat apa yang harus ia tuju.

Suramnya alam tak membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti. Melawan hembus sang bayu dengan titik beku yang tak menentu. Merebahkan tubuh kurusnya, merapatkan mantel tebal yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Apa kabarmu, Yunho hyung?" mulai bersuara, lirih, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar telinga.

Bibir mungilnya kembali terbuka, tanpa gema yang mengikutinya. Ia tak kuasa, enggan berbagi apa yang kini ia rasa. Hanya menatap gelapnya samudera. Memikirkan apa yang dapat ia lakukan.

Memejamkan mata, memperjelas benturan angin malam pada palem-palem tua. Membiarkan punggung sempit itu menghantam hitamnya butiran debu yang melekat dipasir-pasir bisu.

Angan, kepercayaan akan cinta, asa, dan tulusnya jiwa, ia tak tahu masihkah tersisa dihatinya. Yang ia temui sampai detik ini hanyalah luka, kecewa, dan asamnya cinta. Semu itu kebahagiaannya, fana adalah wujudnya. Abstrak, hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Hyung… aku akan meninggalkan Jae hyung, kau tak marah kan?"

Mengukir gores yang tak terbaca, jemari itu seolah menemukan satu alihan dari apa yang kini ia pikirkan.

"Siwon hyung akan menjaganya, dia akan selalu ada bersamanya" kembali mengukir jejak abstrak. Senyum miris mengiring tiap gerak yang ia sirat.

"Apa yang dahulu hyung inginkan akan terpenuhi, jalinan kasih Jae hyung dan Siwon hyung. Jika mereka menikah, Jae hyung akan memiliki keluarga bahagia. Changmin juga akan mempunyai sosok seorang appa. Itu yang pernah kujanjikan padamu kan hyung? Tak lama lagi, apa yang kau inginkan akan terjadi. Aku hanya perlu menghilang, tak perlu menjadi benalu bagi keduanya"

Meringkuk dengan kedua lutut saling membelit. Kibum tak peduli surai hitamnya tenggelam dalam butir pasir pantai yang melegam kelam. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba menggali sekelumit memori bahagia yang semunya pernah menghinggapinya.

Terkekeh dalam kegelapan yang menyekap panca indera, menggenggam sekepal butiran pasir yang terisak bersama, kala ia merasakan api berkobar tepat di parunya. Sesak. Kibum tak menginginkan ini, ia tak mau melihat seberapa sukar jalan yang pernah dilalui, ia hanya menginginkan satu memori penuh ketulusan tanpa percik api kebohongan. Senyum tanpa tipu daya, cumbu nyata tanpa semu yang melekat bersamanya.

Terlentang dibawah hujaman kerlip bintang, ia menghirup nafas dalam. Membiarkan sang mata malam menelanjangi tubuhnya. Enggan beranjak, meski kini sang Anemoi tak sungkan lagi menebas apa yang ada. Menunjukkan kuasa lewat kekuatannya.

'**Kibummiee…'**

Terkesiap, bola mata seindah gradasi senja muda itu membelalak tak percaya. Memutus cumbu punggung sempitnya, merelakan jejak samar pasir gelap yang melekat nyaman tanpa suara. Menganga dengan cara pandang tak biasa. Tak berkedip barang satu katupan mata, yang ia takuti akan merenggut apa yang kini tampak dihadapannya.

"Yun—ho hyung…"

Pengap menguap tanpa cadar dusta. Sesak lenyap dalam satu tarikan nafas setelahnya. Namja tampan itu, Jung Yunho, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Membiarkan belitan celana panjang yang ia kenakan termakan genang nyata samudera.

Jenjang kaki Kibum nyaris mengoyak sapuan ombak, terhenti dengan tatap tak mengerti, memandang sayu gelengan kepala namja tampan itu.

'**Kibummiee… Maafkan aku… Maaf…'**

"H-yung… kenapa…"

Sekali lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Namja tampan itu mengulas senyum getir, membawa jemari panjangnya tepat didepan dada. Meremasnya lembut, tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan sosok manis yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Samar, sosok tubuh tegap itu perlahan memudar. Kibum memekik nyaring, menggeleng keras, menyibak hitamnya lautan. Melawan riak ombak yang menyengat tulang-belulang. Tak paham, pada apa yang hendak Yunho sampaikan. Dalam batas ambang kesadaran, yang Kibum ingat hanyalah dekap hangat tanpa cadar kemunafikan.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Kepingan kaca yang tertanam indah hingga menyilaukan mata itu mulai terbuka. Lamat-lamat menembus udara, menyingkap sinar pagi yang menyejukkan hati. Berpendar tak menentu, tahu pasti tapi tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah bangun Kibummie?" satu sapuan hangat yang amat Kibum hafal berdengung lembut.

"Jae hyung…"

"Semalam aku mencarimu, cukup terkejut juga melihatmu tertidur ditepi pantai seperti itu"

"Tertidur? Apa hyung yang membawaku pulang?"

Mengangguk, Jaejoong mengelus sayang paras manis Kibum. Mengamati detail pias pucat namja manis itu.

"Semalam kukira apa yang kulihat itu nyata, ternyata hanya mimpi saja…" bergumam lirih, Kibum mengulas senyum miris. Mencengkeram erat selimut tebal yang melilit tubuh indahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Bummiee?"

Menggeleng masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Kibum enggan berbagi mimpi yang sempat mendatangi. Meski ia tak yakin apa yang ia alami hanyalah sebatas angan tak pasti.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi…"

Gerak lengan Jaejoong seketika terhenti.

"Apa?"

Kibum tersenyum, sangat manis, menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, memandang namja cantik itu dengan kilau purnama miliknya yang kian memperindah paras manisnya.

"Aku akan pergi… Disini bukan tempatku, aku akan meninggalkan Jae hyung untuk sementara waktu"

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tidak… aku menerima tawaran Han Gyeol hyung, belajar menjadi barista professional seperti apa yang diharapkannya"

"Kibummiee…"

"Bukankah waktu itu Jae hyung juga menyuruhku untuk menerima tawaran bosku?"

Tak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandangi paras manisnya. Bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir bak gletser cair, menghilang dibalik sekat rapat selimut tebal yang membelit tubuh sang namja muda. Jaejoong menarik lembut tubuh namja manis itu, merapat dengan debam dada yang begitu terasa. Tak menjatuhkan sajak-sajak cinta yang mengartikan satu bentuk penolakan tak beralasan.

"Apapun yang kau anggap baik untukmu Kibummie, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, mendo'akanmu, dan menanti kepulanganmu. Berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu yang teramat berharga itu"

.

.

.

Menguak pintu utama, membiarkan punggung sempitnya menghantam datarnya sang benda tak bernyawa. Menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya kasar. Memburu jeruji besi yang mengunci rongga dada itu dengan tajam ujungnya. Lama, terkulai lemah dengan hembus nafas terengah.

"Jae…"

Menengadah, memandang sosok tampan itu dengan derai permata. Ingin sekali membenci, mengumpati, tapi ia tahu itu tak kan terjadi. Kembali tenggelam dalam lubang penuh kebohongan. Turut andil dalam belit pengorbanan yang terbaur busuknya cacahan dusta.

Tak mengatakan apapun, pria tampan itu, Choi Siwon, hanya memandangi paras cantik yang tengah menatap tajam tepat pada mata elangnya. Memburai sengit yang tak sanggup Jaejoong ucap dengan baitan kata.

Menghela nafas lega, meski gurat kebencian nyata Siwon terima. Menjatuhkan kedua lututnya hingga debam yang menggema di selasar ruang terbuka itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya. Memecah sunyi dari jerit nyata yang tersangkut di pita suara.

"Terimakasih…"

.

.

.

Dingin mengoyak semesta nyata. Beku menghimpit jiwa dalam kungkungan raga. Rengutan corak cakrawala mengantarkan Kibum pada sisa waktu kebersamaan yang ia punya. Senda gurau ngengat malam berbaur dengan riuh wewangian cendana tua. Menyapu abu semu pilunya duka. Menyucikan jiwa dari belenggu lara yang tak kunjung sirna.

"Kibum ah, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Menggeleng dengan senyum lembut, namja manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamku hyung, apa hyung lupa?"

Kembali sibuk dengan jemari gembul Changmin, Kibum tahu namja cantik itu tengah menatapnya sayu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung…"

Tersentak, Jaejoong mengalihkan tatap matanya begitu saja.

"Aku tak semenderita apa yang hyung sangka, tatapan kasihan semacam itu justru melukaiku"

"Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu hyung… kau menyayangiku, aku tahu itu…"

"Kibummiie…"

"Karena itulah, hanya ada satu hal yang perlu hyung lakukan untukku"

Saling menatap, menyibak sekat sang angin malam, memandang apa yang seharusnya dipandang. Namja manis itu melepas belenggu lengan rampingnya pada tubuh mungil Changmin. Membiarkan jejak lembut balita itu menghujam kulit bumi. Melolongkan tawa bahagia diantara pendar kunang-kunang yang menjemput masanya.

"Hiduplah bahagia… hanya itu hyung…"

Rembulan turut meneteskan berlian. Berlomba menghias malam dengan tangis haru penuh kesedihan. Kim Jaejoong tak sanggup berkomentar, hanya mencurahkan gumam kekesalan pada sapuan sang angin malam.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Hitam menghilang dibalik kepulan awan, tinggallah sang bintang utama dengan pijar hangatnya. Merebak pendar tak kasat mata tapi nyata terasa. Meyakinkan diri bahwa ini awal baru yang harus ia jalani.

"Fighting Kim Kibum…"

Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, namja manis itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kediaman yang beberapa hari ini ia huni. Melongokkan kepala kesegala arah, hendak berpamitan, namun tak satupun sosok yang ia temukan.

Desusurinya satu persatu ruangan, namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang kala sesosok balita mungil yang Kibum yakini akan sangat ia rindukan masih terbuai dalam semunya kembang dunia.

"Minniee… hyung akan sangat merindukanmu…" mengusap pipi gembulnya perlahan, Kibum mendaratkan bibir ranumnya tepat dibelahan raspberry Changmin.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan dia pergi? Bahkan setelah nyawanya nyaris tak tertolong tengah malam itu?"

Satu pertanyaan sengit Jaejoong terbaur dengan kepak camar di udara. Mengingat satu moment mengerikan pada apa yang terjadi dimalam sebelumnya. Saat dimana Jaejoong dibuat amat terkejut melihat namja tampan disampingnya ini membawa raga Kibum yang terkulai lemah tak bertenaga. Tenggelam diantara riak-riak ganasnya samudera.

Menggeleng keras, namja cantik itu berharap melupakan moment mengerikan yang nyaris merenggut keberadaan Kibum didunia.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"…"

"CHOI SIWON! JANGAN BERLAGAK BISU DIDEPANKU!" memekik nyaring, Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahan dihadapkan dengan bekunya namja tampan itu.

"Jae…"

Senyum namja tampan itu mengembang, senyum sayu tanpa ragu. Melengkung indah diantara gurat lelah. Tetap memandang bias samudera. Menutup telinga dari pekik yang membahana.

Pelan, namja tampan itu menoleh.

Bak dejavu yang terjadi pada dua sosok lainnya, hanya dengan tatap mata semacam itu satu sosok cantik ini tak dapat menyangkal gumam singkat yang tadi didengarnya. Membisu tanpa kata.

"Kau bodoh Choi Siwon-ssi"

"Aku tahu…"

Realita terkadang menyakitkan. Kepalsuan beralasan tetaplah kebohongan. Derita bukanlah semu semata. Meski tak tampak, tapi nyata terasa. Membakar jiwa. Menjatuhkan raga pada kelambu tabu. Jika hidup begitu mudah dilukiskan, hitam tak hanya kelamnya jiwa, merah menyala tak selamanya neraka, dan dunia dengan berbagai warna tak cukup terlukis hanya dengan keindahan gradasi pelangi muda.

Cinta dan kata. Dua hiasan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Seberapa dalam gema yang kau punya dalam dada, letupan sajak romansa, tak kan berguna jika hanya bisu yang berteman dengan sosok yang kau puja.

Menyedihkan…

Merutuki apa yang tengah terjadi, itu tak kan berarti. Kini meski jarak nyata memisahkan dia pada sosok yang jelas-jelas amat ia cinta, seorang Choi Siwon tak kan pernah menyesalinya.

Keheningan yang tercipta terkoyak kala sepasang langkah kaki datang menghampiri. Turut mencipta bayang hitam dibawah kembang lumrah sang surya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian…" senyum canggung mengawali percakapan. Kibum menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan" tambahnya lagi.

"Bummie…" namja cantik itu merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar. Tak berpikir panjang. Merengkuh Kibum dalam dekap hangatnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu, dan menghubungiku sesampainya disana"

Mengangguk samar, Kibum mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong. Tak lama, telapak tangan namja manis itu mulai mendorongnya. Menyadari satu tatapan mata yang menusuk dari sosok lainnya.

"Hyung…" mengubur setitik rasa tak percaya diri, Kibum kian mendekati pria tampan ini. bukannya balik memandangnya, merespon panggilannya, namja tampan itu justru memunggunginya.

"…"

"Siwon hyung…"

"Jangan mendekatiku, seidiot apa sampai kau tak mengerti kalimat itu?"

Hening…

Mata pisau itu menghujam tepat dijantungnya, turut terbelit erat dengan duri ranting Pilang yang meruncing tajam. Senyum miris mengiris sang pemilik paras manis. Remah kepingan jiwa terbawa gulung samudera. Tak menangis. Meski batin itu berkecamuk dengan segala lara yang ia rasa.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu hyung, setelah itu aku janji tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi"

Kembali kebisuan yang mengambil alih keadaan. Bergelimang dengan riuh dalam dada yang hendak memeluknya. Masih enggan memandang, hanya punggung gagah itulah yang balas menatap iba. Mengubur hentak lengan yang hendak merengkuhnya. Menebalkan bengis desis kebencian yang menimbun jerit jiwa bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Kutitipkan Jae hyung padamu. Aku percaya Siwon hyung akan menyayangi Changmin seperti darah daging hyung sendiri. Pastikan mereka hidup bahagia. Lindungi keduanya dengan cinta yang hyung punya. Aku tak akan menjadi benalu lagi bagimu. Maaf aku telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan hyung waktu itu. Sekarang hyung bisa memulainya tanpa gangguannku. Hiduplah dengan layak hyung… Terimakasih…"

Kibum membungkuk dalam. Menegakkan tubuh rampingnya. Menatap punggung lebar pria tampan itu. Sekilas menjatuhkan senyum pada sang namja cantik yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara, memberikan pengertian bahwa isak tangis tak patut menyertai kepergiannya. Menarik nafas panjang, melangkah dalam diam. Kini bayang hitam yang membuntuti turut meninggalkan. Tak menoleh, menyamankan jejak yang tak lagi berat.

Dibalik kabut dusta yang tak hilang termakan tulusnya cinta, pria gagah itu tersedu layaknya tiga tahun lalu. Menjadikan air mata sebagai tinta fana. Menggores perlahan, melemahkan syaraf yang tak kuat meski hanya untuk berbalik memandang punggung sempitnya.

Melengkungkan seulas senyum lega yang terbaur pekatnya lara, Choi Siwon mengatupkan kedua kelopak mata elang miliknya. Menggali ketenangan yang harus ia dapatkan. Tak ingin tubuh itu bergerak tanpa kendali, menghancurkan segala hal yang mati-matian ia tutupi.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Dibawah kabut tipis dan kepulan uap dari sang indera pengecap, bekunya udara merajai waktu yang kian melambat. Kini tak ada lagi maple kemerahan yang berserakan dijalanan, rimbunan kesemak yang tertimbun dedaunan berguguran, dan harum Krisan yang menusuk lubang pernafasan.

Salju bekulah yang merajai waktu. Menimbun tanah merah dengan jejak basah.

Sama seperti waktu yang berlalu kala itu, kini tiga tahun kembali berselang diantara himpit kegetiran. Melewati detik waktu yang yang berlalu dengan dasar harapan semu. Menata jiwa pada pertemuan yang amat ia damba.

Hingga detik ini hanya satu sosok itulah yang menjadi mimpi bodohnya. Ia gila hanya dengan mengingatnya. Sentuhan lembutnya, senyum indahnya, paras ayunya, serta air mata yang senantiasa menyertai kebersamaan mereka.

Gila jika ia bermimpi untuk memilikinya. Melihat seberapa keji perlakuan yang ia torehkan, akhir cerita tentu telah diprediksinya.

Tak akan pernah ada ending yang bahagia. Itu yang diyakininya!

"Ahjussiiieeee…!"

"Eoh… Minnie ah… kenapa kau berteriak begitu hmm?"

"Minnie lapaaal…"

Mangulas senyum lembut, pria tampan itu mengusap sayang kepala Changmin.

"Ummamu belum kembali hmm…"

Menggeleng kesal, bocah lima tahunan itu kian mempoutkan raspberry mungil miliknya.

"Umma lama cekali ditoiletnya… Minnie lapal…" kembali merengek dengan jurus andalannya. Changmin mengayunkan lengan sang namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kita tunggu ummamu dulu ne?"

"Euuung…"

Pria tampan itu, Choi Siwon, hanya menghela nafas dalam kala lengkung bulan sabit yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya mulai merebak merah. Tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kalau kita pergi, nanti Jae umma kebingungan mencarimu Minnie…"

"Ahjussi saja yang pelgi, biar Min tunggu umma dicini…"

"Eoh? Mana boleh begitu hmm… kalau Min hilang bagaimana?"

"Min kan sudah besal, Min gak akan kemana-mana kok. Min janji…"

"Haah… tetap saja Min, mana tega paman meninggalkanmu sendirian ditempat seramai ini…"

"Tapi Min lapal jussi…"

"Ada apa ini?"

Kim Jaejoong, sang namja cantik yang ditunggu kedatangannya mengerjab bingung. Menatap heran sang anak yang tengah melipat tangan dengan bibir menyembul beberapa mili. Menggemaskan memang, tapi tetap saja ia berhak tahu apa yang kini tengah terjadi.

"Minnie lapal umma~"

"Bukannya Minnie-ah tadi sudah makan siang?"

"Umm… tapi lapal lagi…"

"Aigooo… kau ini…"

"Sudahlah Jae… aku akan membelikannya sesuatu"

"Tapi pesawat Kibum—"

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjaga Changmin. Jika dia mengetahui keponakan kesayangannya ini kelaparan, aku semakin tak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengannya"

Terdiam, Jaejoong hanya memandang punggung lebar namja tampan satu itu. Manik matanya berkaca-kaca, kala tiap kilasan memori mengantarkan dia pada apa yang selama ini Siwon perjuangkan. Kim Jaejoonglah satu-satunya saksi mata bagaimana namja tampan itu terus menunggu, tanpa kabar, tanpa satu harapan yang ia umbar.

Ditengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian bandara internasional ini, Jaejoong kembali menjatuhkan satu tetes permata.

Sungguh!

Ia ingin ini segera diakhiri. Ia tak mau lagi, dan tak ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok-sosok yang ia sayangi tenggelam dalam derita cinta yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Umma kenapa?" satu lantun kekhawatiran dari sosok yang menopang segala beban mengembalikan Jaejoong pada kenyataan.

Menggeleng samar, diirengkuhnya tubuh bocah yang telah berstatus sebagai siswa taman kanak-kanak itu dalam gendongannya.

"Umma baik-baik saja chagi…"

Gema speaker membahana ditengah keributan yang terjadi, mengumandangkan satu bentuk pemberitahuan kedatangan yang banyak orang nanti. Jaejoong membawa Changmin berkerumun diantara jajaran puluhan orang. Berdesakan dalam kepenatan.

Aaahhh!

Manik matanya melebar, merangsek kian dalam tanpa peduli tatapan tak suka beberapa orang lainnya.

Jaejoong melihatnya!

"Kibummieee!"

Melambaikan lengannya berkali-kali, kembali meneriakkan nama sosok yang amat dirindukannya.

"Jae hyung!"

Namja manis itu melolongkan pekik tertahan, sudah cukup sang hyung saja yang mendapat tatapan aneh puluhan pasang mata yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hyung menjemputku? Aku merindukanmu hyung…"

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, pabbo saengi…"

Keduanya berpelukan, melepas rindu yang membuncah bersamaan dengan tawa lepas yang tak dapat dikendalikan. Berbagi hangatnya ikatan yang beberapa tahun ini tak keduanya lalui bersama.

"Err… kau bersama seseorang?" bergumam lirih, Jaejoong melirik sosok tinggi teramat tampan yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Kibum.

"Yah…" senyum namja manis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, jemarinya mengusap surai lembut bocah yang ia yakini sebagai keponakannya.

"Minnie-ah… kau sudah besar sekarang"

"Unnng…"

"Kau melupakan Kibum hyung hmm? Tega sekali…"

Meraih Changmin dalam gendongan, Kibum memeluk erat bocah mungil itu tanpa peduli rontaan yang Changmin lakukan.

"Kau mau membuat bocah itu gepeng Kibummie…"

Sosok yang sedari tadi memilih diam dibelakang punggung Kibum mulai bersuara. Jemari panjangnya bertengger manis dipinggang ramping namja ayu itu. Mengintip raut kesal Changmin lewat ceruk leher jenjang si pemilik paras manis.

Tak sadar kedekatan keduanya tertangkap retina mata satu sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan kantung plastik penuh makanan yang ia bawa.

Berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Detak dalam dada tak bekerja semestinya. Sama seperti udara diluar sana, salju seolah menimbun keberadaannya. Seakan dirinya hanyalah sosok fana yang tak dapat dipandang mata.

Inilah realita.

Kekecewaan tak pantas diumbarnya, karena dia tahu, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Merasakan apa yang dahulu pernah Kibum rasakan, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Terhempas dalam gelombang, bekunya waktu terkikis sapuan sang bayu. Senyum miris melengkung dibibir tipis. Ia lega, melihatnya seperti ini sudah cukup baginya.

Hendak melangkah meninggalkan sosok yang amat ia puja, gema sol sepatu yang membentur ubin bandara itu mengiring langkah bisu. Berpapasan dengan langkah ringkihnya. Satu pekikan setelahnya membuat langkah itu terhenti sementara.

"Kyuuuuuu!"

Tak menoleh, yakin benar lantun merdu itu tertuju pada satu sosok tertentu yang membuat dada ini sesak hanya dengan melihat kebersamaan keduanya.

"Minnie hyung!"

"Hueeee… aku merindukanmu Kyuu~"

Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya, tentang apa dan siapa, kenapa dan bagaimana.

"Kau mau kemana Wonnie hyung?"

Suara ini… sang peri yang ia rindu setengah mati. Sang peri yang pernah ia sakiti. Kenapa?

Tak sempat getar bibir tipis miliknya menjawab melodi syahdu yang menenangkan kalbu itu, kedua lengan ramping sosok manis ini melingkari tubuhnya. Paras ayu itu turut tenggelam dipunggung lebarnya.

"Apa hyung tak merindukanku? Tak mau memelukku? Tega sekali…" bergumam lirih sembari mengeratkan rengkuh yang membelit sosok tegap itu, Kibum memutus jarak keduanya hingga tak tersisa seinci jua.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung… sangat merindukanmu…"

Kembali sebuah kejutan yang didapatnya. Arti kata itu, sesuatu yang lebihkah? Atau hanya sebuah basa-basi tak berarti?

"Jaejoong hyung memberitahuku segalanya, tepat satu bulan setelah kepergianku ke Italia"

Serasa ada yang menghantam kepalanya, Siwon tak mengira namja cantik itu tega membongkar segalanya.

"Hyung…"

"…"

"Jawab aku hyung…"

Menghela nafas, Kibum melangkah tepat didepan tubuh tegap Siwon. Memandang tak percaya apa yang tampak dihadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari? Sejak kapan air mata pria tampan itu membasahi keramik indah ini?

Merangkai nyatanya luka, menghempas duka itu lewat jejak nyata permata. Membiarkan pedih penantiannya larut diantara tebah yang terbaca panca indera.

"Hyung… kenapa kau menangis?"

Pendar cerah itu tak memandang hal lain, terfokus pada dua titik yang tak kunjung menghentikan luap emosi terpendamnya.

"Pria itu…"

"Cho Kyuhyun, temanku. Dan namja aegyo itu adalah kekasihnya"

Meski kini ia tahu kenyataan hubungan dua sosok itu, ganjalan dalam dada yang dimilikinya tak sepenuhnya terbawa lontaran kata.

Ia berdosa, ia tak pantas mengharap sosok sempurna sepertinya.

"Hyung…" pendar cerah itu memandang tak mengerti kala jemari panjang Siwon menepis halus sentuhan hangat yang Kibum lakukan.

"Aku senang melihatmu sehat-sehat saja, maaf atas segala tindak kejiku padamu. Itu semua salahku. Memakimu, menyakitimu, menumpahkan segala kesalahan padamu, ribuan kata maaf yang terucap dari bibirku tak akan pernah bisa menghapus segala kesalahan yang kulakukan. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku…"

Bak tiga tahun lalu, satu sosok diantara keduanya membungkuk dalam diam. Memandang bisunya keramik yang menantang. Lama, sosok tampan itu kembali berdiri dengan gagahnya. Menatap nanar sosok manis dihadapannya.

Pelan, kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan sesak tak kemengertian yang sang namja manis rasakan.

Hingga satu tarikan kasar membuat tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan ayu wajah itu. Sapuan lembut nan basah menyapa belahan bibirnya. Mengecap kedua belah bibir tipisnya itu tanpa malu.

Siwon terpaku, bahkan meski kini lengan ramping sosok manis itu mengalung erat dileher jenjangnya. Membawa paras rupawan itu kian dekat dengannya. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang tak terkatakan. Memilih menyalurkan letup kebahagiaan lewat sentuhan intens yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Ehmm… Kibumhh…" disela serangan mendadak itu Siwon mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh keduanya.

Hanya manusia buta yang tak melihat seberapa heboh bandara sore itu karena ulah nakal namja manis bermarga Kim ini.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, tak mengertikah dirimu akan hal itu?"

Diam… hanya saling memandang. Choi Siwon sungguh tak menyangka kalimat semacam itu akan didengarnya. Menoleh pada apa yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam, tak seharusnya Kim Kibum mengalunkan sebait melodi pengiring mimpi.

Indah, menenangkan, namun hanyalah khayalan.

Saat ia membuka mata, itu hanyalah semu semata.

Jengah tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan dari namja tampan itu, membuat Kibum kembali merengkuh tubuh tegap itu tanpa memperdulikan suasana yang ia timbulkan.

"Jangan berlagak idiot dihadapanku hyung, kita lupakan masa lalu. Aku menganggap itu sebagai proses pendewasaan diri, bagiku memberimu kesempatan kedua bukanlah pilihan bodoh. Aku percaya pada apa yang pernah Jae hyung katakan, dia bilang bahwa **cintaku adalah kebahagiaan yang tertunda**. Dan itu terbukti bukan? Mendengar penjelasannya ditelfon kala itu membuatku berpikir bahwa apa yang kita perjuangkan tak akan pernah berakhir sia-sia. Karena itulah, jangan membuat apa yang kita perjuangkan bersama tiga tahun dalam penantian ini hanya berbuah semu semata"

Siwon merasakannya, tubuh mungil Kibum bergetar diantara isak tangis yang tengah ditahannya. Perlahan lengan kekar pria rupawan itu mengusap punggung sempit Kibum. Mencoba menenangkan meski ia tak tahu apakah itu berkesan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Menggeleng samar, Kibum bergumam diantara tebah nyata luruhnya duka. "Kita lupakan semuanya hyung, kita mulai lagi dari awal bersama-sama"

Kembali namja tampan itu menumpahkan bulir permata, merasakan dengan jiwanya kelapangan hati yang Kibum miliki. Menekuk lehernya hingga hidung bangir itu jatuh tepat diperpotongan leher jenjang Kibum, Siwon menyesap wangi tubuh namja manis yang amat ia rindukan ini.

"Terimakasih… Aku mencintaimu, chagia…"

Tangis haru merebak nyata pada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan terpautnya ikatan indah dua sosok dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong, merasakan lega menyergapnya dengan berjuta asa. Tak lagi terbebani dengan tusukan hati satu sosok yang jiwanya pernah mati. Kini ia akan melihat Buttercup menyertai kesehariannya. Merasakan manisnya bahagia tanpa cadar luka. Meski kesemuanya harus berjuang pada apa yang ada di depan mata, tentang kebahagiaan, tentang masa depan, dan untuk tebus dosa yang pernah terjadi di masa sebelumnya.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Jeongmal gomawo untuk dukungan readers selama ini. **Review jadi semangat tersendiri**, semoga Silent Readers berkurang. Hehee…

Tinggalin jejak ne?

*senyum cantik*

.

.

Ini balasan review yang saya janjiin^^

**Thybum** : thanks buat reviewnya^^ *Bow* endingnya mereka tetep bersama, kalo enggak saya yang bakal dipenggal readers lainnya *plak*. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne?

**Rha0108** : gak digantung kok, happy ending maksa pan itu, kkkee… jadi jangan gantung author yang unyuh-unyuh ini yak. Kkkkee… thanks buat review chingu, tinggalin jejak lagi ne?

**Shinta lang** : ini udah dilanjut, thanks buat reviewnya *bow*. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne?

**Nobody** : fufufufuu… thanks buat tampolannya*mewek* happy ending nih, tapi maksa yak? *bangga* Zhii punya twit kok *senyum cantik* thanks buat review chinguuu. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne^^

**Meirah.1111** : lebih pantas angst? Wkwkwkwk… kukira angst itu yang edingnya bakal ada yang meninggal, ternyata nyesek2 gini juga angst ya *baru tahu*. Thanks buat review chingu, review lagi ne?

**Auliya** : ini dia, happy ending kan? Mereka dah bersama tuh. Thanks buat revie chingu, tinggalin jejak lagi ne?

**Gysnower **: yup, ini happy ending. Biarpun maksa sih *pundung* bahasa saya kalo buat FF genre semacam ini emg begini, jadi jangan gantung authornya yak *begidik ngeri*. Thank you… review lagi ne?

**Aista Vangelia** : happy ending kok, letakin lagi pisau dapurnya ne? wkwkwkwkwk… thanks banget udah ninggalin jejak, jangan lupa review lagi ne?

**Cloudyeye** : iya, Kibum pergi ke Itali. Tapi bentar banget, tangan saya bisa keriting kalo musti ngetik tiga tahun saat2 dimana menghilangnya Kibum. Kkkkkkeee… thanks banget, gaya bahasa saya ancur begini udah disukai. Hehehe… tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**RistaMbum **: udah jangan nangis lagi, ini udah dilanjut, thanks buat komen chingu. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Sibum04muffin** : ini lanjutannya, tapi gak pake kilat… hhhee… thanks udah ninggalin jejak, tinggalin jejak lagi ne?

**Guest **: ini udah dilanjut, thanks buat reviewnya^^

**0704minnie** : annyeong juga^^ melihat pertanyaan chingu aku juga mikir, kenapa gak langsung minta Kibum pergi ke Itali saja, kenapa malah nyakitin dia. Jawabannya Cuma satu, karena plotnya emg begitu *plak*. Thanks buat reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Guest** : ini udah dilanjut, mereka balikan kok. Jangan ckik Won-ppa ne? kkkee… thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Seo Shin Young** : ini endingnya, happy ending kan? Semoga sesuai dengan apa yang chingu mau. Hhhee… thanks udah ninggalin jejak. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Ryeo-na** : Duh! Review chingu bikin saya mabok, mendayu-dayu banget untaian kata-kata chingu. Kkkeee… bagus tuh, jadi puitis gitu. Thanks udah nyempetin review, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Vivii-ken** : waa.. kita ketemu lagi^^ Ini udah dilanjut, thanks buat reviewnya. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Wonnie** : mianhe gak bisa apdet kilat *bow* saya bener2 sibuk akhir-akhir ini *alesan*. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Wonnie** : ini udah dilanjut, gak gantung juga lho.. hehehehe thanks banget buat review chingu. Review lagi ne? ^^

**Meyy-chaan** : beneran nangis? Waaah… sukses dong ama genre yang dibawa. Senenangnya… *digiles* jawaban chingu udah ada di part ini semua. Gak perlu dijawab satu-persatu pan yak? Hehehe… thanks banget buat review chingu ^^ tinggalin review lagi ne? ^^

**Cho97** : jangan benci wonppa, diakan udah nyesel noh *pelukWonppa*. Dia udah nunggu lama buat kepulangan Kibum, emg kurang nyesek pas bagian Siwon. Terpaksa sih, secara udah terlalu panjang FF ini *pundung*. Thanks buat review chingu, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Tinaff359** : ini happy endingnya, berasa maksa banget yak? Kkkke… thanks udah nyempetin review. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Mitade13** : huhuhuuu… Siwon emg babo, tapi dia cinta beneran ama Kibummiee… yang penting udah selese masalah mereka, hhhee… thanks buat reviewnya, review lagi ne? ^^

**Cho dizma joyer** : ini udah dilanjut. Thanks buat reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Diitactorlove** : ini nih udah saya lanjutin, jangan demo-demo lagi ne? gak tenang hidup saya *haalaaaah…* Tapi sayangnya Sibum moment emg kurang. Aah! Ntar aja di FF baru saya banyakin sebanyak-banyaknya! Kkkeee… janji itu. Thanks udah nyempetin review, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Siti azzahra muayanah** : hehehe… gak sanggup baca? Uuh… Kibummi emg menderita, tapi cinta tulusnya gak pernah berakhir sia-sia. Thanks buat reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Iruma-chan** : tepuk tangan chingu saya terima dengan suka cita, kkkkee. Tiga tahun dalam penantian itu Siwon berjuang buat Kibum, meskipun dia gak yakin bakal bisa sama Kibum ato enggak. Seenggaknya dia udah ngerasain perasaan Kibum pas menderita kan? Thanks banget reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**EvilMagnaeMin** : jiaaah… nih anak, kalo dibikin sad ending saya yang bakal disate ama readers lainnya *ngeriiii* thanks buat reviewnya^^

**DewiDestriaPutri** : hehehe… thanks udah suka semua FF gaje-ku. Thanks juga buat review chingu, review lagi ne? ^^

**Wonnie** : ini udah dilanjut, mereka juga udah bersatu di part ini. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Snowysmiles **: huaaaa… ini review paling serem yang saya terima *dihajar*. Udah pollow2an kan kita di twit, buuuuhh *hela nafas*. Jangan botakin pala abang ane, apalagi sampe tusuk2 tubuh ohoknya abang Won pake pisau bedah… fiuuuhhh… bisa jadi janda tuh si Kibum unnie. Kkkee… thanks Dee udah setia baca ff gaje-ku, semangat buat semua FF Dee! ^^

**HarunoZuka** : Kibum gak selamanya menderita kok, diakhir cerita dia bahagia pan cinta tulusnya gak berakhir sia-sia. Hehehe.. thanks banget Zuka udah nyempetin review^^ tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Blackwhite28** : part tiga emg puncak cerita, jadi ya maklum kalo yang paling sedih ada disono. Kkke… thanks banget buat review chingu, review lagi ne? ^^

.

.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!

See ya ^^


End file.
